


Our Genesis

by CrystalAzul



Series: Traversing the Multiverse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Asgardian Loki (Marvel), BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), BAMF Tony Stark, Canon Era, Crack Treated Seriously, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts First Year, Idiots in Love, Immortal Harry Potter, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Immortal Tony Stark, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Laufey (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Merchant of Death Tony Stark, Multi, Mutant Tony Stark, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Order of the Phoenix Bashing (Harry Potter), Parselmouth Harry Potter, Polyamory, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Possessive Merlin (Merlin), Possessive Tony Stark, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Protective Harry Potter, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Merlin (Merlin), Protective Tony Stark, Royal Merlin (Merlin), Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Loki (Marvel), Slytherin Merlin (Merlin), Slytherin Pride, Slytherin Tony Stark, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul
Summary: Four boys tackle living as peasants in Camelot where magic is outlawed while also living as Asgardian Princes with no real chance at the throne. Meanwhile, they attend both American and Scottish boarding schools. Somehow, despite everything, they manage to have fun growing up together. Their public reputations and personas don't change, but they do.A self-indulgent Soulmate AU Featuring;* Tony Stark as The Master of Life* Harry Potter as The Master of Death* Merlin Emrys as The Master of Magic* Loki Laufeyson as The Master of Chaos
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel)/Harry Potter, Loki (Marvel)/Merlin (Merlin), Loki/Tony Stark, Merlin (Merlin)/Harry Potter, Merlin (Merlin)/Harry Potter/Loki (Marvel)/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Traversing the Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757860
Comments: 117
Kudos: 480





	1. Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> **Key;**  
>    
> _~Spell Casting~_  
>  _~Parseltongue/Dragon's Tongue~_  
>  **“Beast Speak”**  
>  ***^*^*^*^*Reading Material.**^*^*^*^***  
>  _"Thoughts"_  
>  “Regular Speech”  
>  _ **"Telepathy"**_  
>  ************Flash Back************
> 
>  **WARNING;**  
>  There will be Child Neglect, Child Abuse, Violence and Murder in this fanfiction. This story’s mashed up crossover world and the characters in it will be OC. This is NOT the canon story, this is my fanfiction story. My story, my rules. Don't like, don't read.

#  **Chapter One. Life and Death**

* * *

####  **Date:** February 13, 420, 5th-century ad **  
****Location:** Midgard, Planet Earth, Avalon, Ingleborough Mountain **  
****POV:** Queen Laufey of Jotunheim.

“Is my heir a boy or a girl?” Queen Laufey of the ream and Kingdom Jotunheim asks as she hesitantly moves to sit up adjusting her armour as she goes. 

“Both.” Inga, a handmaiden, chirps happily while carefully washing the fitful and bewildered newborn off in the half-frozen cave stream they managed to find in time for the royal birth.

"Both? What do you mean, both?" Ula demands of her fellow handmaiden and soulmate bewildered. "The heir to Jotunheim's throne is either; a Prince, a Princess or… or Intersex! They are not yet old enough to inform anyone they view themselves as both!" She scolds her match.

Queen Laufey listens to Ula once again lecturing Inga while looking around herself confused. She's still gripping one dagger in her left hand but it has been dug into the rock below her. She yanks it out with little effort and begins looking for the one normally in her right hand. Looking around herself Queen Laufey sees it is now impaled in the cave walls surrounding her. She stands to retrieve it nearly fainting. Queen Laufey pushes through the pain and walks toward her dagger temporarily bewildered at her foreign surroundings. 

Through the Queen's crippling pain memories rush back to her. She was in the middle of diplomatic negotiations with Muspelheim when she was hit by an enemy spell. Two of her personal handmaidens, three of her royal advisers, seven of her personal guards, and eight servants arrived alongside her. She went into labour as soon as they arrived in this primitive realm. It is only thanks to the Norns that they made it to a defendable cave system with a cold stream in time for her heir's birth. Queen Laufey *Yanks* her preferred right-hand dagger out of the cave wall at the reminder of her current situation before returning her attention to the ongoing argument.

"I assure you, Ula, the babe is already very capable of informing us they are both. The royal heir of Jotunheim inherited our Queen's seiðr ability." Inga calmly and happily informs Ula. She then turns and refaces Queen Laufey while drying the Queen's son with one of the guard’s capes. "My Queen, your heir is currently using their seiðr to decide on their gender and appearance." Inga cheerfully explains. "Given their struggles with simply choosing a hair colour. I dare suspect they will remain indecisive on the matter for much of their life." 

"My firstborn is a shapeshifter?" Queen Laufey asks, finding herself pleasantly surprised. 

"That seems to be the case, my Queen." Ula hastens to confirm. She is once again clearly embarrassed to be proven wrong by her match. It is an ongoing game that Queen Laufy sees no harm in indulging. "From his chosen appearance your son's father was of Asgard." Ula hesitantly deduces while carefully looking over the newborn heir to Jotunheim's throne.

“You are right. In fact, my soulmate is one of their brainless and brash royals. I can only hope our child is not the same.” Queen Laufey declares with a sigh as Inga hands the new mother her child. Queen Laufey carefully cradles her newborn who takes one look at her and shifts his chosen red locks of hair to match her own jet-black hair. “One drunken night. That's all it took for him to finally take notice of our bond.” she sighs softly the pain of her rejected soulbond already once again beyond unbearable. Before this year she never even realized it could feel pleasant. 

“What shall you name your child?” Inga asks her Queen, tactfully changing the subject as Ula moves to gather the clothing and blanket the servants prepared from everyone’s donated capes and cloaks. 

Queen Laufey pauses to think about it before nodding decisively. “Loukas Vivian.” She responds with finality. "Loukas means Light and Vivian means Life. A fitting name for the light of my life."

Queen Laufey looks her heir over before smiling proudly at her heir's back. She watches as the name ink itself into her daughter's dark blue skin below her already forming soulmark. Queen Laufey smiles proudly as her own name of kinship inks itself into Loukas's skin. Only to then frown at the second surname that marks itself onto her child. She had hoped her soulmate wouldn't lay claim on their son but it seems he did. Queen Laufey breaks into a joyous and proud smile as a third surname linked to Norse prophecy inks itself into her heir's skin. Her child's soulmark now reads; Loukas 'Loki or Luka' Vivian Laufeyson-Odinson-Silvertounge.

"Welcome to the world, Prince Loukas Vivian. Given the chaos you have simply caused with your birth, I can't wait to watch you grow. You are sure to be a powerful ruler one day." Queen Laufey declares with a kind laugh.

* * *

####  **Date:** Saturday, October 31st, 418 **, --** 20th-century ad  
**Location:** Midgard, Planet Earth, Avalon, Kingdom of Elmet, Castle of Elmet, Home the royal family of Ambrosius **  
****POV:** Princess Hunith Ambrosius of the Kingdom Elmet, formerly Princess Hunith Wyllt of the Kingdom Essetir.

“Is the babe a boy or a girl?” Princess Hunith Ambrosius of the Kingdom Elmet asks out of breath. As a sorceress, the Future Queen of the Kingdom Elmet, and the former Princess of the Kingdom Essetir she is not used to such pain.

"It's a boy, Hunith! My nephew is a sorcerer like the rest of his family! A sorcerer with a strong natural talent for shapeshifting!” King Cenred Wyllt of the Kingdom Essetir shouts joyously to his little sister with a proud lilt to his gruff voice. 

"You will need to be careful with him. Sorcery is being outlawed left and right." The healer and physician Gaius of the Kingdom Camelot sighs while continuing to bathe his little sister's firstborn child and heir. "Still yet, it is good to see the family magic is still going strong.” He adds as an afterthought.

"Camelot is the only kingdom foolish enough to make such a decree. As you well know." King Cenred argues with his elder half-brother.

"Well, I won't have my nephew killed for his magic when coming to visit!" Gaius argues right back. They both go still with shock when the newborn instinctively apparates across the room appearing in Hunith's arms.

Heir Prince Balinor Ambrosius of the Kingdom Elmet barks a laugh relaxing the tension in the room. "My Heir is going to be powerful. Even I didn't learn to apparate until I reached my 20's." 

" **_~Welcome to the world, my son~_ ** " Hunith coos in the dragon's tongue, a language she instinctively knows only due to her soulmate connection. She smiles and coos at her son's curious little gold eyes.

**_"~Mother?~"_ ** her firstborn and heir asks worried but hopeful. Her child's words spark an immediate interest in the conversation despite only the father, mother, and son understanding the words. To everyone else, the child simply growled back.

**_~Yes, I am your Mother.~_ ** Hunith growls while humming low in her throat similar to a purr. 

Her child releases a pleased growl and purr that sounds distinctly male as female dragons do not growl while purring due to a difference in their vocal cords. Hunith smiles amused as her son stills and blinks alarmed upon seeing Balinor looking at him.

**_~You need not fear. That is your father.~_ ** Hunith explains in a raspy purr allowing her amusement to show. 

**_~Welcome to the world, my son.~_ ** Balinor greets equally amused yet clearly proud before switching back to English. "His soulmark is unfinished. From what I can see our heir is going to have three soulmates."

"Three?!" King Cenred demands shocked.

"Yes, three. One more than two." Heir Prince Balinor agrees amused "My son is the second of four to be born."

“Have you decided on my nephew's name yet?” Gaius asks. 

"Yes. Myrddin for his first name and Balinor for his second after his father." Hunith responds smiling when the name writes itself onto her newborn son’s back before gasping. "By the Gods! Balinor! Look at our boy's soul-name!"

"What?" Heir Prince Balinor asks, confused before reading it aloud. "Myrddin 'Merlyn, Merlin' Balinor Ambrosius-Wyllt-Emrys. What's so- Wait. Emrys?! By the Norns, Hunith our child is-"

"I know the prophecy as well as you, Balinor. What are we to do?!"

"We need to protect him! He will need the best teachers! Hunith, he's Emrys! Our son is Emrys!" Heir Prince Balinor screams pulling on his black shoulder-length hair.

Everyone in the room looks over in alarm at the sound of a *Thud.* "No need to stop your panicking. I've caught him." King Cenred grunts from the floor where he's holding his unconscious brother in his lap. 

* * *

####  **Date:** Saturday, July 31st, 1981 **, --** 20th-century ad  
**Location:** Midgard, Planet Earth, Avalon, Country of Great Britain, Continent of England, Village of Godric's Hollow, Potter Cottage **  
****POV:** Countess Lillian Maris Potter nee Sayre

“Is our heir a boy or a girl?” Countess Lillian Potter nee Sayre asks. She's out of breath and slowly releasing her husband's now broken hand. Her husband, Count James Potter, quickly downs a Skelegro potion to knit his bones back together

“It’s a boy!" Count Remus Black-Lupin, declares choking on tears before clearing his throat.

"Congrats he's a little metamorph!” Count Sirius Black-Lupin, exclaims with a smile just finishing bathing the newborn. "It looks like that blood adoption potion took despite you being three months along, Lily." Everyone startles when the newborn instinctively apparates across the room appearing in Lily’s lap. Sirius breaks the stunned atmosphere by barking out a laugh. "Well, at least we know he can apparate.” 

"My Heir is going to be powerful. That's a skill full-grown wizards have trouble with." James says proudly.

Lily carefully cradles her son into her arms. A human baby boy with bright multicoloured hair clutches at her fingers and Lily smiles in response to seeing her baby alive and well.

_ ~Welcome to the world, my son~ _ She hisses in parseltongue causing curious little neon green eyes to slowly blink open.  _ ~Hello, little one.~ _ Lillian greets her child. The parseltongue is largely ignored since everyone in their friend group was sworn to secrecy back in first year.

_ ~Mum?~ _ The baby asks worried but hopeful. The baby’s words spark an immediate interest in the conversation despite only James, Lily, and the newborn child understanding the words. To everyone else, the babe simply hissed back.

_ ~Yes, I am your Mum.~ _ She hisses humming low in her throat similar to a purr.

Her newborn son releases a pleased growl and hiss combination that sounds distinctly male as females do not growl while hissing due to the difference in their vocal cords. Lillian smiles as her son yawns content and snuggles into her arms.

“Have you decided on your son’s name yet?” Sirius asks now that his adoptive son slash godson has settled down.

“He's your son and heir too. Don't either of you forget that." Lily scolds firmly "That is why we decided he shall be named Hadrian Regulus. Hadrian after my little brother and Regulus after Sirius's little brother. Or do you not remember?” Lily demands.

She startles as the glow off a soulmark begins covering her son's back. "What has formed thus far?" She asks James frowning when her husband goes still and the blood begins to drain from his face. "What?" She asks, finding herself suddenly worried.

"James, mate, what's wrong?" Sirius asks, growing more worried when he doesn't respond.

"His name its-"

"‘Siri and Remmy blood adopted him and named him the Black heir while he was still in my womb.” Lily quickly reminds her soulmate hoping he's somehow forgotten within breaths.

"I obviously know that Lils. But our son's last name isn't just Potter-Black! It's bloody Potter-Black-Peverell!"

"How in Merlin's name is that even possible?" Sirius asks before going still and hesitantly asking. "Could something have gone wrong with the potion?"

"No. What?" Lily says bewildered. "Let me see." She insists, carefully placing her newborn against her husband's chest so she can look at his back. "I don't understand," Lily says at length. "How is this possible?"

"I don't-" James says before pausing as his eyes widen in sudden realization.

"I thought the Peverell family went extinct centuries ago," Remus says when it becomes clear James isn't going to share his epiphany.

"It did. Kinda." James says plopping down and dragging his hand down his face. 

"What do you mean 'kinda', James Potter?" Lily demands tersely. 

"We uh, we changed our name?" James admits "We were being hunted down. Even now Dark and Light Lord's search for our family! It's been centuries but people haven't stopped looking. The name wasn't supposed to come back unless…"

"Unless what?" Sirius asks, worried.

"James, if our child's life is at stake I need to know why," Lily demands.

"There was a, uh, a prophecy. It's been twisted and forgotten but basically the prophecy talks about the birth of Death's Master."

"That rubbish children's story?" Sirius asks confused. "That was a prophecy?"

"One rewritten to be simi-entertaining, yeah."

"And our son is this… Death's Master?" Lily asks, confused.

"I- yeah. I mean everything points to that." James says dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" Lily asks 

"Have you  _ seen _ his mark?" James asks, clearly growing amused and proud despite his worry.

"Huh? Oh." Lily says dumbfounded. "Remus, Sirius, please tell us we're not seeing things."

"He's Merlin and Loki's fucking soulmate?!" Remus demands while Sirius freezes up in shock.

"Don't forget, whoever's name is almost done forming," James says, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

"Well, shit," Sirius says in shock summing up everyone's opinion.

* * *

####  **Date:** Saturday, July 31st, 1981 **, --** 20th-century ad  
**Location:** Midgard, Planet Earth, Avalon, Country of Great Britain, Continent of England, The Royal London Hospital **  
****POV:** Marietta Estelle Stark nee Graves

"My baby! Did my baby make it?!" Marietta Stark nee Graves, demands in a panic while panting out gruffly.

She's out of breath and her throat feels raw from her screams. She and Howard were at a meeting in muggle London when an experimental electrical generator exploded next to her. She went into a surprise labour as electricity clashed with her innate magic. She ended up being taken to a muggle hospital against her will. Needless to say, the process was far more excruciating than necessary. 

"Your son is alive and healthy. Would you like to hold him?" A nurse asks.

“Yes, please,”

"What are you going to name him?" The nurse asks.

"Honestly, Grace." The doctor scolds. "She likely hasn't decided. She's been through a traumatizing ordeal and just gave birth on top of it." 

"Actually, we decided on the name, Anthony Edward, after his grandfathers if he was a boy.'

"That's a wonderful name, Mrs. Stark." The nurse, Grace, praises while handing her a second blue blanket to cover what has formed of her child's massive soulmark. 

Marietta watches her son's soulmark forming across his back before quickly wrapping him up and beginning to breastfeed her son. Marietta looks up from nursing her newborn when the sounds of her husband's enraged shouts reach her ears. She had hoped, foolishly, that her husband would calm down now that they've had a child. She flinches as the door bursts open admitting her enraged husband Howard Stark.

“If you try to keep me out again I'll sue! Well?! Is the Stark Heir a boy or a girl?!” he demands. "Maria,  _ are you listening _ ?"

"Our heir is a beautiful healthy boy. I named him Anthony Edward like we agreed. Our son was blessed to be the heir to the Stark family as well as mine and your mother's maiden family's Flamel and Graves." 

"Perfect! Who is he matched with?" Howard asked.

"He's matched with a boy and I think two girls. Each child is uniquely named. I think it would be better for you to read them for yourself."

"I see," Howard says after a full minute passes of him reading over the finished names and memorizing the mark. "I'm not sure if those are girl or boy names either. We'll deal with them producing heirs when the time comes. Now the name 'Hadrian Potter' I do know. He's the heir to three rival companies. I'll start the legalities and arrange to meet with the boy's parents. It may take some time to get into contact. Count and Countess Potter went into hiding due to a terrorist targeting their family. Jarvis and Peggy are on their way to keep you company." Howard declares before exiting the way he came.

* * *

####  **Date:** Saturday, October 31st, 1981 **, --** 20th-century ad  
**Location:** Midgard, Planet Earth, Avalon, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, Village of Godric's Hollow, Potter Cottage **  
****POV:** Narrator

"Lils run! I'll give you as much time as I can!" James says as he gets up and moves to stand between his family and the front door.

"Give them hell, James," Lily says, taking a last look at her beloved husband. She then turns and immediately begins to chant a modified version of a deeply ancient parseltongue spell as she runs up the stairs. Her son struggles from where he's tucked safely in her arms. For their back up plan to work she will need every second available to cast the spell. Knowing this, James begins activating the latent traps and curses they layered about their cottage. 

Mere seconds after he completes his task a Bombarda Maxima blasts the wooden shards of the front door clear across the entryway hall. Count James Potter takes a fortifying breath as he comes face to face with the nation's self-claimed Light Count who he once saw as a kind, if senile, old man. Despite knowing he will die tonight James fights back with every ounce of strength and magic in his body. He knows he alone can not defeat the madman but he will stall as long as he can to ensure the survival of his son. 

Sweat pours out of him as he valiantly fights barely registering half the spells flying out of his wand. Eventually, Albus Dumbledore gains the upper hand. He backs Count Potter against the dining room table. James can no longer dodge or block, and he is thrown back into the wall with such force that his neck snaps upon impact. The last thoughts that flicker through his mind are of Lily and Harry hoping that he gave his beloved wife enough time to save their heir. Now that he's dead his wife will be sure to soon follow. After all, soulmates can't live without one another. Their life forces are joined as one.

Now finished with Count Potter, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore begins to undo the traps that dare to stand in his way of the prophecy child. If his mind wasn't so set on ensuring control of his pawn that holds the potential to save all of his plans he would have noticed the glow of a magical signature that wasn't his own. However, he began on the stairs minutes after and therefore remained unaware parselmagic had just been cast. His blue eyes shine with madness when he sees the mudblood woman is still defenceless despite the ample time he offered to her to summon her wand. However, Lillian doesn’t need her wand anymore. She never truly did. With that thought in mind, Lillian moves to seal the protection she had just given her son and his soulmates.

"Not my son. Take me! Take me instead!" she continuously repeats with her hands held in front of her in a defensive manner thus completing the ritual. 

She feels when the protective magic takes hold ripping her soul and magic from her body. It is ancient magic, soul magic. It will protect her child and his soulmates from any evil that will ever come to stand against them. To protect their baby boy Countess Lillian Thalia Potter nee Sayre has given up her own mortal soul and mortal magic as well as those of her soulmate. In doing so they have both willingly signed the death warrants of their souls and magic. For there is always a price to be paid for using this form of magic. This is the last resort Lillian and James had planned to ensure that their son will live past this night. As she takes her last breath Countess Lillian Potter can only smile as the neon green curse shoots from the mad man’s wand. Her body dies the second the curse makes contact.


	2. Soulmate Lessons

#  **Chapter Two. Soulmate Lessons**

* * *

**POV:** Narrator

Every intelligent species is born with their own name and each name of their soulmate's name(s) somewhere on their body. Alongside this is a shared image or a set of images. Combined, these are called soulmarks. Soulmarks cannot be replicated, removed, or replaced by anything. They can, however, be easily hidden from view with; magic, technology and even clothing or jewellery. Only a soulmate pairing can share a soulmark. The more intense the colour of the soulmark and the more intricate a soulmark’s design the deeper and more resilient the love is said to become. 

Soulmates are the focus of most people’s lives. Almost every society has built itself around soulmates. Traditionally transport has advanced so historically influential soulmates can meet in person. Normally, even realms apart, communication methods evolve in order to ensure wealthy and influential soulmates can maintain contact. While you don't have to be with your soulmate, non-soulmated pairings are social pariahs. Additanily, it is physically, mentally and emotionally painful to ignore a soulbond. Still yet, people never fail to become shocked when wars break out due to soulmates choosing each other's company above all others.

Soulmates are able to be identified and identify each other through their names, their matching soulmarks and their matching scars. Some people will proudly display their soulmark to the world. However such actions are seen as wildly inappropriate and akin to walking around naked. For the most part, soulmarks are kept hidden from public view. Soulmarks are viewed as to be displayed exclusively between soulmate pairs and on rare occasions to parents and doctors. 

It’s scandalous in most cultures across the universe to allow someone other than your soulmate or soulmates to see your soulmark. One could be fined, arrested, imprisoned, or even executed for displaying a soulmark. Most keep their soulmarks hidden under clothing, armour, or under carefully placed jewellery. People found with photos or even drawings of another pair's soulmark are arrested and sent to prison. 

Soul-bonds are formed at birth and solidify at the ages of seven, nine and eleven. Upon reaching the age of seven what is written, drawn, or inflicted on the skin of one soulmate appears on the skin of the other(s). This is seen as both a curse and a blessing. While it transfers every type of wound it also signifies the age soulmates begin communicating via marks on their skin and begin meeting in their dreams. Additionally, at the age of seven, the life-forces of soulmates are joined as one. From this point onward, they are quite literally incapable of being alive without the active soulbond for longer than a month.

Soulmates are able to communicate with each other both day and night. During the day, soulmates communicate by writing or drawing on their skin. At night soulmates meet through their dreams. There are however things they can't talk about when using these methods. They cannot share any identifying facts that the other(s) don't already know and can't share their exact location. While they can't share their exact location, they can share the country they live in and the town or city they plan on arriving at. It is through this method that most soulmates decide to meet in real life. 

Though rare, soulmarks, injuries, marks on skin, and dreams aren't the only thing soulmates can share. Magicals share a small portion of their magic as well as the length of their magical heritage with their soulmate(s). Due to this, pureblood magicals will not have a first-generation magical or a non-magical as their soulmate(s). Likewise, mutants share their mutated abilities with their soulmate(s). Similarly, Gods share their immortality and Godhood with their soulmate(s). A God will not have a mortal as their soulmate just as a mortal will not have a God for their soulmate. 

That said, both Gods and Magicals live long lives. Their soulmate(s) may take decades or even centuries to be born. After all, once they reach their majority at 17 magicals don't show signs of ageing for at least another decade. In the same vein, what is a century to a mortal is a mere month to a God. It is therefore perhaps unsurprising that on their eleventh birthday Magical and Godly soulmates begin travelling to each other's side. From then on the soulmate pairing will live out a full day by each other's side. Unfortunately, this is an easy way to get caught and killed in areas where magic is discriminated against or outlawed.

* * *

**Date:** Saturday, July 31st, 1988, -- 20th-century ad  
**Location:** Midgard, Planet Earth, Country of America, Continent of North America, Stark Manor  
**POV:** Anthony Edward Stark-Graves-Flamel   
**Nicknames(s):** Tony, Anton   
**Legal Alias(s):** Tony Edward Stark, Anthony Edward Graves, and Anton Edward Flamel 

“Here. I had this created especially for you.” Mamma says smiling down at where he's nestled in her lap. 

"Okay. What is it?" 6-year-old Tony Stark asks, looking at the pretty black velvet box. "Father won't like me wearing jewellery." He adds sadly as an afterthought.

“Well, he doesn't have to know, bambino. It’s a magic ring. It will turn invisible and grow with you. No matter how big your finger gets, it will adjust in size. Since it's invisible it can be our secret, okay?”

"Okay, mamma” Tony responded while quickly opening the box. He pauses to stare at the ring in awe before slipping it on. Tony giggles and watches as it shimmered before being encased in a light glow to snow it was working. “It's so pretty,” Tony says, pleased.

“It is invisible to everyone but you," Mamma says clearly happy and pleased. "It also does one very important job. You must always wear your ring and it must always remain invisible. Always and at all times, Anthony.” 

Mamma's stern tone broke through Tony’s playfulness. "Mother?” he asked cautiously.

“As you know  _ you _ ," Mamma said, bopping Tony's nose. "-were born under very unique circumstances." Mamma finishes her sentence with a thoughtful frown. "I still don't know what that generator did to you when you were in my womb but you survived. That's all that matters to me."

Tony nods his head to show he understands. His mamma has told him the circumstances of his birth, unknown to his father, Howard Stark. It’s one of their many mother-son secrets. One of the many reasons Tony will always trust his mamma more than his father is his mamma’s honesty and kindness. His father is a mean and controlling person. Tony’s not entirely sure how his parents ended up soulmates.

"Tony, il mio passero, because that generator exploded on me, you have mutant abilities in addition to your magic. When you use your mutant abilities, your eyes glow a pretty blue,” Mamma tells him while brushing the fine brown hair out of his hazel eyes. 

"Oh." Tony says, shocked "I didn't know that."

“I know, bambino, I know. But your Father, despite his kind words, fears mutants more than one has any right to fear something. This ring will protect you. It will hide your pretty glowing blue eyes and protect you from most harm. I had one made for you, and each of your soulmates. They are completely unique and the first of their kind.”

"How do we know they work?" Tony asks with a sly grin.

Mamma laughs. “Well, let's test it. Do you know any new tricks, my little sparrow?”

“Yes!” Tony shouts, excited. "You know how I can see through the security cameras?"

"Yes. A wonderful talent. It is similar to my scrying." Mamma agrees with a nod of her head.

"Now I can make them hover in front of me!"

“Well, let's see you do it then. Try it with the ring,” Mother insisted while picking him up and setting him down in front of her on the floor in front of a mirror. 

Tony nodded. This time when he focused and summoned the holographic screens, his eyes remained his normal hazel rather than turning a pretty glowing blue. Despite that, all around them, holographic screens displaying his favourite people shone brightly. Thankfully the room is hidden behind a trick wall and warded against threats with blood wards and magic-based runes. According to the house blueprints this room 'doesn't exist and the floor to ceiling windows aren't visible outside this room. 

"Oh, very good!" Mamma cheers while clapping encouragingly. "Now, how about we begin on those soulmate lessons, humm?" Mother says as she opens a book. 

“But  _ mamma _ , I learn about soulmates in school," Tony complains. “We have a  _ whole class  _ for it and  _ everything _ !”

“Well, how would you like to learn about the difference between magical and muggle soulmates?” Mamma asked. Just like that, Tony’s good mood returned and they spent the rest of the day hidden away.

* * *

**Date:** Monday, April 6th, 1987, -- 20th-century ad  
**Location:** Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, South East England, County of Surrey, Northern Surrey, Town of Little Whinging, Victoria Road, Building number eight, St. Gregory's Primary School  
**POV:** Hadrian Regulus Potter-Black-Peverell   
**Nicknames(s):** Adrian, Harry  
**Legal Alias(s):** Harry James Potter, Adrian Regulus Black, and Hadrian Regulus Peverell

"Now that introductions are over, let's begin. In this class, we will be discussing soulmates.” Mrs. Whitle says to the class while pacing in front of the whiteboard where the word ‘Miss Whittle’s Soulmates Class’ is written in big blue letters. “As I’m sure you all know, **_everyone has a soulmate._** Soulmates are meant to love and protect each other.” 

6-year-old Harry Potter perks up at the information. The Dursleys clearly don't love or want him but apparently someone out there will. He’ll just have to make sure whoever this ‘soulmate’ person is they won't try to get tired of him. The Dursleys have been trying to get rid of him for years. Unfortunately, they have been largely unsuccessful due to the bizarre cult that tends to enjoy stalking him. He’ll just need to make sure the freaky cult doesn't interfere with this ‘soulmate’ person.

“ **_Everyone is born with a soulmark._ ** Soulmarks help us identify  **_soulmate pairings_ ** . Soulmarks have the names of everyone in the pairing alongside  **_a symbol or a picture_ ** . Everyone’s soulmark is somewhere on their body and resembles a tattoo. The name seemingly tattooed on your body that is not your own is your soulmates name. Next to that will be your soulmark. Sometimes these are different pictures for each person."

Harry freezes in shock and awe before quickly picking up his pen. He has always wondered about the massive tattoo on his back. Mrs. Dursley screeches and wacks him with her frying pan if it's not kept hidden under a form-fitting black tank top. Mr. Dursley will go purple with rage if he asks. Now he has an answer. Most of the children around him are ignoring the teacher. Unlike him, they have all heard this before it seems. ‘ _ Yet another thing the Dursleys were supposed to do and failed. _ ’ he thinks to himself sardonic while quickly taking notes.

"Besides you and your soulmate, or soulmates, **_no one else_** is to **_ever_** see your soulmark." Mrs. Whitle says sternly. " ** _No one else. Not ever._** _That_ _includes_ your best mates and your family. **_No one_** _is to_ ** _ever_** _even glance_ _at_ _your mark_.” Mrs. Whitle repeats sternly. "Only you and your soulmate or soulmates can look at your mark. If anyone ever tries you are to go to the nearest **_trusted_** adult or a police officer and **_tell them_** what happened. If **_anyone_** tries to **_even glance at your mark_** you're to go to an adult and ** _make a report with the police. Do we understand class?_** ”

“Yes, Mrs. Whitle.” Everyone agrees Harry looks up from his notes long enough to answer, then jott’s that down.

“Good.  **_Now_ ** , what you may not know is that any permanent markings on your body will appear on the body of your soulmate." Mrs. Whitle continues. "This includes scars, piercings, and actual tattoos.  **_Be careful_ ** and  **_think twice_ ** before making changes to your body.  **_It will_ ** affect them as well. Even small bruises and cuts will transfer."

Harry freezes up as the blood drains from his face at the thought before quickly writing that down. 

“This year many of you will **_turn_** **_seven_** if you have not done so already. When you **_turn seven_** your soulmate connection **_will finish forming_**. Through this, you will begin meeting your soulmate ** _in your dreams_** when you sleep. But you will **_only_** meet if you are each asleep at the same time. However, you must wait until the youngest of your pairing has turned seven. After that, you will be able to write messages and drawings on your skin and have them reappear on your soulmate as well." Mrs. Whitle then assigns them three books to read. Harry looks up from his notes as Mrs. Whitle passes his desk dropping three old worn-out copies of the assigned books from a large basket. 

Harry looks down at the books; 'Soulmate 101', 'The Basics of Soulmates', and 'The Seventh Year'. He fights back a sceptical frown keeping his indifferent mask in place. Despite their thinness, the books have overly large print. He needs more information, more advanced reading material. If he's going to properly learn anything he needs to find more time to spend in the library. His only option at this point is to begin skipping recess. Not that he ever gets to play. What with Duddley Dursley and Dudley's friends always chasing him. Hopefully, by spending recess in the library, he'll have more time to enjoy himself. 

Harry’s always been one who enjoys reading and research. Once he finds a new topic he immerses himself in it outsourcing all avenues of research before settling on a decision. Not that he won't change his opinion if given proper evidence. Harry looks back up listening to Mrs. Whitle as she starts on another tangent. She has just given the class an entire week to complete their essays but Harry quickly finishes both books and begins on his essay rather than waste his time doing anything less pressing. Given how short the essay was required to be he has the entire thing finished before recess.

*^*^*^*^*Essay**^*^*^*^*

_ Everyone  _ is born with a soulmate. Everyone, even the worst criminals. No one doesn't have a soulmate. Your soulmate is meant to fall in love with you and protect you. Soulmates can fight and argue but they are supposed to love and protect each other. All soulmates are supposed to be together. No matter how different they are, soulmates belong together. Your job as a soulmate is to make your soulmate happy and to protect them. Your soulmate’s job is to protect you and make you happy.

All soulmates share a soulmark. Soulmarks help connect and identify soulmates. Babies get their soulmark after being named. Soulmarks have someone's name and their soulmate’s names next to a picture or a symbol. Soulmarks look like super realistic tattoos. Soulmarks can't be removed by anything. Not even lasers or burns. You can't cut or even bruise your soulmark. No one knows why but soulmarks are impossible to hurt. Soulmarks are supposed to be kept hidden. You're not supposed to show anyone your soulmark. Not even your family. Only your soulmates are supposed to even look at your soulmark.

Unfortunately, there is a bad side to soulmarks and soulmates. Soulmates share all scars, cuts, and bruises. So if you get hurt so will your soulmate. Also, when one half of a soulmate dies the other half will die from the same thing. This is because soulmates are connected from birth. Every injury, bruise, piercing, and tattoo you get your soulmate will get too. All injuries transfer over. Even ones inside the body. That's why when someone dies their soulmate dies too. Our life is connected to our soulmates' lives.

The connection becomes stronger for humans when we turn seven. Soulmates are able to begin meeting in dreams when the youngest one turns seven. But you have to each be asleep to meet. Soulmates can’t share where they live or where they are at in real life in their dreams or when writing on their skin. They can share to the country they live in and the town or city they plan on to be at though. Most soulmates end up meeting by deciding on a place to meet up at. 

*^*^*^*^*Reading Material.**^*^*^*^*

A rush of bodies crowds the door when the dismissal bell rings. Harry, however, stays in his seat he rolls the lesson around in his mind having finished his essay ten minutes prior. Harry leaves for recess slowly but stands taller than when he entered that morning. Maybe he isn't alone after all. Veering out of the excited crowds rushing outside, Harry heads to the school library instead.

* * *

**Date:** Monday, April 6th, 426, 5th-century ad  
 **Location:** Asgard, Planet Asgard, Kingdom of Asgard, City of Asgard, Asgardian Royal Palace  
 **POV:** Prince Loukas Vivian Laufeyson-Odinson-Silvertounge  
 **Nicknames(s):** 'Loki, Luka'  
 **Legal Alias(s):** Prince Loki Odinson, Princess Vivian Laufeyson, and Luka Vivian Silvertounge ****

"I'm serious, Thor." Mother, Queen Frigga, sighs out, clearly worried while she teaches them both how to repair a shirt with needle and thread. "You need to be more careful. You ripped the back of your brother's shirt this time. Someone could have seen his soulmark!"

"I know.” 8-year-old Thor sighs clearly upset. “but, it was an accident, Mother." Thor argues while he pulls a stitch closed. "I didn't mean for his tunic to get caught in the branches!" 

"What were you two even doing?" Mother asks while absently correcting Thor's hold on his needle.

"Thor and I were racing each other! We even found another secret passage." 6-year-old Loki exclaims, happy for the change in topic while adjusting his own grip on his needle.

"Another secret passage? Has anyone been in it?" Mother asks. She's clearly interested yet still worried.

"No, not recently," Loki explains looking up and reaching for a new tunic to repair. "It's a passage only accessible to those of royal Aesir blood. It leads to a set of hidden rooms and a courtyard garden. I think the garden has potion plants but I’m not sure."

“I’ll be sure to begin teaching you both potions and herbology once you each have turned eleven. We must wait for your magic to settle and summons your soulmates to your sides. Now, how did you find this passage?” Mother asks amused. 

"We had to hide from Father's guards again," Thor explains. "You know how Father acts when he finds us playing for our own amusement."

"Did anyone see?" Mother asks once again worried. 

"No." They both respond with matching grins.

"Good." Mother sighs relieved. "I'm not mad that Loki's shirt was ripped. I'm just worried. You must keep your soulmarks hidden and not just because it is indecent not to. As far as anyone is aware you are both mine and Odin's by blood. Should anyone find out otherwise we may have yet another war in our hands."

"We know mother." Thor and Loki say as one.

* * *

**Date:** Monday, April 6th, 426, 5th-century ad  
 **Location:** Midgard, Planet Earth, Kingdom of Essetir, Village of Ealdor, Home of Hunith and Myrddin Emrys  
 **POV:** Myrddin Balinor Ambrosius-Wyllt-Emrys  
 **Nicknames(s):** ‘Merlyn, Merlin’  
 **Legal Alias(s):** Prince Myrddin Balinor Ambrosius, Merlyn Balinor Wyllt and Merlin Balinor Emrys **  
**

"You know, your seventh birthday is coming up." Mother, Hunith, says, sparring him a sly smile. "Are you excited?"

"A little." Merlin agrees with an equally sly grin before frowning, which surely just looks like a pout. "I'm a little worried though. I have three, soulmates! Three! Who's to say it won't take years for them to all make contact?" Merlin asks as he helps chop-up fresh vegetables for tonight's stew.

"Oh." Mother gasps, nearly dropping the cauldron of stock and water in her shock. "I haven't told you yet have I?"

"Told me what?" Merlin asks, confused and worried.

"Merlin, this is a secret. I only know this because both your father's family and my own have magic running through our veins." 

"What does magic have to do with my soulmates?" Merlin asks, confused.

"Because, my child, magicals only have magical soulmates." Mother explains with a smile while brushing Merlin's raven hair out of his eyes. "Soulmates with magic are linked through time, kingdoms and sometimes even realms" Mother explains. 

"What do you mean?" Merlin asks, confused.

"Well, for one, when you reach the age of seven summers you will each be able to meet in dreams despite any difference in age."

"What if they aren't even born yet?" Merlin asks worried and confused.

"Such cases are rare but not unheard of." Mother says pausing by the fire and turning to look at him with a thoughtful frown "but yes, even then." She says before explaining. "What we need to be ready for is the day you turn eleven.”

“Why?"

“When magicals turn eleven we begin travelling through time to live by our soulmate's side. For the rest of our lives, we live a day with our soulmate in our own kingdom or village. The next day we live side by side with our soulmate in their kingdom or village. Well… unless of course one becomes lost or they get separated. As your father and I have done to ensure your safety."

"Is that how you’re still able to meet with Father?" 

"Yes." Mother agreed with a sad smile. "It is also how he has been able to find work and afford to send you gifts and letters. He would be here for you if he could but it simply isn't safe. Unfortunately, unlike us, your father is a renowned sorcerer and one of three Dragon Lords. Not to mention he is the son and Heir Prince of the Fisher King. Thankfully we have been able to keep both identities separate."

"Why can't we simply leave Ealdor and live with Grandfather in his castle? Wouldn't it be safer?" Merlin asks as he finishes chopping a carrot and moves on to chop an onion.

"No. Unfortunately, your grandfather's kingdom has been cursed since your father was a young knight. It was a fine place to live once. Now everything that touches the soil of his kingdom withers. It is now known as The Precarious Lands for a reason. We have been searching for a spell or ritual to reverse the damage since you were born. It is our hope that when you become a man you will be crowned King, as it is your birthright." 


	3. Waiting on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intermission chapter to summarize and compare everyone's lives in this AU before the main story begins. I woulda’ had this posted on May-28-2020 but I FORGOT MERLIN!! Idk how I forgot one of my main characters, but I did. Totally embarrassing. 
> 
> This did turn out a bit longer than I had planned. Still yet, I may actually go back later and add more to it, idk tho.

#  **Chapter Three. Waiting on You**

* * *

**Date:** Monday, May, 3rd, 426, 5th-century ad  
 **Location:** Midgard, Planet Earth, Kingdom of Essetir, Village of Ealdor  
 **POV:** Prince Myrddin Balinor Ambrosius-Wyllt-Emrys  
 **Nicknames(s):** ‘Merlyn, Merlin’  
 **Legal Alias(s):** Prince Myrddin Balinor Ambrosius, Merlyn Balinor Wyllt and Merlin Balinor Emrys

Six-year-old Merlin nimbly and silently jumps from tree limb to tree branch before abruptly stopping and reaching his right arm out. His best mate, and one of his two personal guards, Will halts in his tracks after softly landing on the tree next to him. Will spares him a confused glance and Merlin averts his eyes to their target. Will looks at the dense forest floor below them before freezing in place upon finally spotting their prey. Below their position is a herd of deer. Two bucks are grazing while a lone stag stands guard among the three resting does and four young fawns. All eleven deer are hidden in the brush below them. 

Abruptly his new guard, Gawain, lands on the tree branch crossing above both Merlin and Will. His presence announced with a clamber in the otherwise silent forest. The rustle of his clothes and the clink of his light chainmail causes the two young stags to look up in shock and wariness. The remaining deer stand and begin spreading out in smaller groups. It takes a full minute and a half before the herd returns to their relaxed positions. Once the deer are relaxed and calm once again, Merlin shoots Gwaine a glare. Gawain, for his part, looks properly apologetic.

Merlin waits another full minute before moving a muscle. He spends the time simply observing the scene before him and enjoying its tranquillity. Finally done enjoying the moment Merlin raises his hand in the agreed signal. Once he receives two nods Merlin stealthy draws his bow and arrow. Beside him, Will and Gwaine do the same. In the next breath, the closest stag is down with two arrows to his chest. Gawain missed. Again. His arrow is impaled in a nearby oak. All around them birds and other small prey flee the scene. The remaining deer look around in shock before bolting. 

Merlin and his company pay the fleeing animals no mind. They climb down the overlapping trees taking care for their safety but no longer minding the noise they make. By the time they reach the ground, the once tranquil, if active, forest is now unusually silent. All the happily chattering animals have fled the area. Merlin stalks through the waist-high grass and prickly brambles to the ancient oak impaled by Gawain’s arrow. He makes sure to take note the path the misfire took while looking at it in a comical fashion. 

“Ya did it again.” Six-year-old Merlin taunts with a joyous laugh yanking the arrow from the tree. “Oh great Sir Gawain, knight of Elmet, however, shall I afford to continue employing your services?” Merilin taunts with a mocking bow before breaking into a fit of giggles.

“Honestly, how can you expect to be a knight if you can't even wield a bow and arrow?!” Seven-year-old Will demands, appalled now that he's finally done brushing himself off. “Sword, shield, bow, dagger!” Will begins to lecture. “Those are the four basics every knight needs to know!”

“In my defence, I’m only being trained in four weapons. Sword, Shield, Dagger, and Axe. All of them are close range.” Gawain defends clearly embarrassed. “I’m only six this winter. I have time to learn yet.”

“You better.” Will huffs bending down to layout the hunting quilt next to the deer.

“In any case, I expect training from both of you. You each know of my plans.” Merlin declares. His words turn the light atmosphere sombre with his statement.

“You do intend to wait until we have at least reached our eleventh year, right?” Gwaine asks hesitantly.

“Obviously I intend to wait a while longer than that.” Merlin huffs. “I still do not know of their experience or training. We need to be self-sufficient before we leave the village in search of the cure to my kingdom’s curse. I will not needlessly risk lives under my care. Especially those of my soulmates.” Merlin says with a wistful smile. 

* * *

**Date:** Sunday, July 31st, 1988, -- 20th-century ad  
 **Location:** Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, South East England, County of Surrey, Northern Surrey, Town of Little Whinging, Victoria Road, Building number eight, St. Gregory's Primary School  
 **POV:** Hadrian Regulus Potter-Black-Peverell   
**Nicknames(s):** Adrian, Harry  
 **Legal Alias(s):** Harry James Potter, Adrian Regulus Black, and Hadrian Regulus Peverell

Everyone's soulmark is unique and somewhere different on their body. Hadrian’s soulmark covers most of his back centring over his spine. It has a Dragon, a Dog, a Snake and a Bird. Below each animal is a name. His own name is below the black dog. The dog is surrounded by dark misty shadows and an icy wind. His dog is howling at the fire of the dragon above him and ready to flee or attack an unseen threat at any second. He loves his soulmark with his entire being. It is a bit unusual and elaborate as far as soulmarks go but it’s _his_ and that's all that matters. 

Six-year-old Hadrian can't help but to wonder about his soulmates. He found out his name during his first day of primary school. He’s skipped several grades since then. Everyone seems to think his name is Harry James Potter, which is weird because that's not even his name. According to his soulmark, his legal name is; Hadrian Regulus Potter-Black-Peverell. Still, Hadrian’s never bothered going about correcting anyone. The Dursleys seemed to think he should keep quiet about it the one time he mentioned it. They seemed rather enraged and frightened at the news. It was around that time the Dursleys hired the private investigator to investigate his birth parents.

For years the Dursley’s thought his full name was Harry James Potter-Evans. Hadrian’s not overly sure why they thought that but he rather doubts it was entirely their fault. After all, the Dursleys have never bothered to look at his soulmark. Soulmarks are only supposed to be seen by soulmates and on the rare exception to doctors and parents. Everyone local to Surely knows that while the Dursley’s are kind enough to let him live with them, they're technically not even related. They've also made it painfully clear they don't want him. The Dursleys have spent years dropping him off at orphanages, foster homes, and at police stations. 

Every time it seemingly takes longer to get settled and begin making friends. Just when he begins relaxing his guard he'll be forcibly kidnapped by the same group of robed cultists. Everyone involved calls the police each time but nothing ever comes of it. The news stations have turned it into a running story. Despite the widespread paranoia, the maniacs always manage to slip away. No one’s overly sure what the cultists want other than for him to live with the Dursleys. Whatever it is it can't be anything good. He's not overly sure what they do to him while he's with them but he does know they knock him out before placing him back into the Dursley’s care. He has a rather impressive hospital record thanks to the robed maniacs.

The year before last, the Dursley’s seemed to have simply given up on getting rid of him. Before that, he was just sleeping on the pull out couch in the Dursley’s basement. Now, Hadrian has the whole basement and the attached porch with a small garden and side yard to himself. This all came about when Mr. Vernon Dursley got his promotion. After Mr. Vernon Dursley got his promotion, he began paying for renovations to the house and Mrs. Petunia Dursley began buying new furniture. Once everything was done, the Dursleys set about informing Hadrian the basement is now his. 

So long as he sticks to the basement and keeps it clean and maintained they don't overly much care what he gets up to. Overall, nothing much changed other than Hadrian getting a bedroom and the basement all to himself. Hadrian loves having a bed to sleep in, his own room, and the basement all to himself. Since it was built as an inlaw-suite the basement is practically a small flat. His only problem with living in the basement is he has to enter through a different door then The Dursleys. The door veers off into a dingy side alley. But overall the basement is great! He has everything he needs and doesn't need to bother the Dursleys for food anymore since he has his own kitchen and everything.

To make everything better, the Dursley’s gave him everything that was left in the basement after the renovations upstairs were done. That includes all the old living room future, the old kitchen table, chairs and appliances as well as Mr. and Mrs. Durseley’s bedroom things. Once Mr. Dursley helped him move everything into place, Mrs. Dursley helped him purchase new curtains, blankets, towels and bedsheets. They then worked together to paint the basement in greens, blues, and greys to match the beach colour theme Mrs. Dursley followed when buying everything. For the first time in his life, Hadrian feels like he has a home.

* * *

 **Date:** Monday, May, 3rd, 426, 5th-century ad  
 **Location:** Asgard, Planet Asgard, Kingdom of Asgard, City of Asgard, Asgardian Royal Palace  
 **POV:** Prince Loukas Vivian Laufeyson-Odinson-Silvertounge  
 **Nicknames(s):** 'Loki, Luka'  
 **Legal Alias(s):** Prince Loki Vivian Odinson, Loukas Vivian Laufeyson, and Luka Vivian Silvertounge 

It's well past nightfall on Asgard and once again six-year-old Loki has found himself tracing over his soulmark. Or rather the parts of his soulmark he can reach. His soulmark covers his entire back and a small portion of his neck and sides. It is elaborate, highly detailed and vividly realistic as far as soulmarks are said to go. Still, Loki loves it with his entire being. Soulmarks said to represent the strength of the bond and of those who the bond unites. As his own soulmark is massive, vividly coloured and realistically detailed he has admittedly high expectations of his pairings.

As is custom Loki has long since written the names of his soulmark down alongside a description of each animal that represents their souls. There is little more he can do. Soulmarks must be kept hidden after all. It is simply indecent and primitive to expose yourself in such a way. As he is rather poor at giving descriptions he is still uncertain as to what each animal is or how to go about pronouncing his soulmates' names. He has never seen their likes before nor have either of his Mothers. His Fathers, King Odin and King Fárbauti, have refused to aid him in the matter. They are of the mind that it will all sort itself out soon enough much to both his Mothers’ anger. 

Despite their husbands’ indifference, Queen Laufey and Queen Frigga have done their best to aid him. With both his Mothers’ help, Loki has done his best to describe the animals of his soulmark. It is imperative that he discerns the home realm of each animal and where their names will be most common. Afterall, he will be travelling to their sides when he reaches his eleventh year. Normally such a task is easy. Afterall, soulmates hail from the realm, planet and landmass they were born on. 

Unfortunately for Loki, his birth mother, Queen Laufey of Jotunheim and her court were lost at the time. They had to request the aid of Asgard’s Bifrost to Jotunheim. Thankfully his adoptive Mother, Queen Frigga of Asgard, and his birth Mother, Queen Laufey of Jotunheim, have both been more than happy to help him search. They have even grown to be close friends through the experience. Still, even with the aid of two royal library's, two teams of noble scholars and multiple visiting merchants they have yet to find any realm with names such as;

  * #### **Myrddin 'Merlyn or Merlin' Balinor Ambrosius-Wyllt-Emrys**



  * #### Hadrian 'Adrian or Harry' Regulus Potter-Black-Peverell

  * #### Anthony ‘Tony, Anton’ Edward Stark-Graves-Flamel




Even with the aid of Allspeak, the family names of his soulmates remain completely illegible. Thankfully, with the aid of Allspeak, despite not being able to pronounce the unusual given names of his soulmates they can at least understand the meaning of such given names. 

    1. **Anthony Edward**


  * Anthony is a male name and can be loosely translated to 'Immortal Flower'. 
  * Edward is a male name directly translating to 'Rich Guard or Prosperous Guard'. It is a male name that speaks of a wealthy and fortunate warrior. 
    * All together the name ' **Anthony Edward** ' means 'Wealthy Guard of the Immortal Flower'. The name clearly points to a male of immense prestige, honour, and wealth. Perchance someone born into wealth who must guard their fortune from the masses.
  * #### **Hadrian Regulus**

  * Hadrian is a male name directly translating to 'From the Dark Sea'. 
  * Regulus is a male name directly translating to 'Little King' The name speaks of a Prince or perhaps of a young noble.
    * All together the name ' **Hadrian Regulus** ' means 'Prince from the Dark Sea'. The name clearly points to a male of noble standing. Perhaps someone foreseen to lead a battle from the depths of enemy territory or from within the shadows.


  * #### **Myrddin Balinor**

  * Myrddin is a male name directly translating to 'Sea Fortress'. It speaks of safety and defence where none was expected. 
  * Balinor is a male name and can be loosely translated to 'Dragon King'. The name speaks of someone capable of commanding and even cowering the most fearsome of beings.
    * All together the name 'Myrddin Balinor' means 'Sea Fortress of the Dragon King'. The name is clearly that of a royal sorcerer or a young Prince. Likely someone who is destined to rise above there standing to the surprise and shock of many.



* * *

**Date:** Monday, May, 3rd, 1988, -- 20th-century ad  
 **Location:** Midgard, Planet Earth, Country of America, Continent of North America, Stark Manor  
 **POV:** Anthony Edward Stark-Graves-Flamel  
 **Nicknames(s):** Tony, Anton  
 **Legal Alias(s):** Tony Edward Stark, Anthony Edward Graves, and Anton Edward Flamel

Six-year-old Tony hides under the winter coats in the hall closet as Father yells at mamma demanding to know why she’s not ready for the charity ball yet. They were playing a new game called hide-and-seek when Father came home angry, again. Mamma has been home and waiting on Father for over two hours now. She finally gave up on him and began teaching him more words in Italian before moving to teach him how to play hide-and-seek. They were on their third round of hide-and-seek when Father came home angry. 

Tony flinches as Father’s deep voice yells at the maids demanding to know where his coat is at. Demanding to know why he should even bother with any of them at all. Tony winces at the sharp slap of skin on skin as his father smacks his mamma for daring to talk to him. Tony stays hidden. He knows what will happen if he comes out now. Father is only this angry when he's drunk or lost a major deal for the company. Tony doesn't know much of what his Father does at work but he does know its important government business. 

Tony absentmindedly traces his soulmark hidden safely on his back and under his T-shirt. He feels like his Father wouldn’t approve. Him seeking comfort from people he hasn’t even met yet. Him seeking comfort at all. It’s not a very manly thing to do after all. Tony just knows his Father won't approve. That doesn’t mean he’ll stop. It’s the one thing he won’t let his Father take from him. Hopefully, his other halves, his Hadrian, Myrddin and Loukas, won’t treat him the way his father treats his mamma. He knows he won’t treat them that way. Doesn’t mean he’ll stay if any of them are abusive. 

His mamma has taught him the signs. Taught him what to look out for. He knows not all soul matches are perfect. That doesn’t stop him from hoping. Praying that his matches are different. Tony shuffles back against the wall in the darkest corner as footsteps near. He closes his eyes and winces as the door to the hallway closet is wrenched open. He holds his breath as his Father grabs two coats before slamming the door shut. He listens as his parents leave, arguing the whole way. Once he's no longer able to hear his father’s gruff yelling Tony relaxes back into his spot hidden behind the maids’ coats.

* * *

 **Date:** Monday, May, 3rd, 426, 5th-century ad  
 **Location:** Midgard, Planet Earth, Kingdom of Essetir, Village of Ealdor  
 **POV:** Myrddin Balinor Ambrosius-Wyllt-Emrys  
 **Nicknames(s):** ‘Merlyn, Merlin’  
 **Legal Alias(s):** Prince Myrddin Balinor Ambrosius, Merlyn Balinor Wyllt and Merlin Balinor Emrys 

“Eh, meat looks alright.” Mack, the local butcher and a good friend, says after having squared and separated the choice venison from what they wanted to keep. “4 shillings for the cured venison and I’ll keep half for myself.”

“Oi! That's a fresh stag!” Merlin shouts offended. “We’re given ya’ half a healthy stag, mate! That's worth far more than a lousy 4 shillings! I want at least 10 shillings for what I’ve brought ya!” six-year-old Merlin demands.

“How ‘bout 8 shillings an’ 5 pence?” Mack argues right back with sharp eyes and a wry grin.

“I’ll agree to 9 gold and 15 silver _or nothing_.” Merlin bargains right back with equally sharp eyes and a matching wry grin.

“Alright, lad,” Mack says with a deep bellowed laugh. “You drive a hard bargain, kid. An yer’ right. Deer be’ hard enough to find ‘round here ‘ight now. Can't imagine how long you kids had ta’ have tracked that thing. But I can't do $9.15. Promised the wifey a new pair of shoes, ya see? Would ya take 8.14? I’ll even throw in some salted pork for the hassle.” 

“How much pork?” Merlin asks, pretending to think it over.

“Full pound. Already cured an’ everythin’.” Mack says, already moving to pull it down.

“Deal.” Merlin agrees, reaching over the stall to shake Mack’s large meaty hand.

“Any idea what'cha gonna do with yer newfound wealth?” Mack asks as he begins wrapping the meat.

“Plan to buy some chickens, and some more wool,” Merlin says happily. “Maybe even start keeping sheep if we’ve got enough money left over.”

“Smart lad.” Mack praises. “Can't let money like that go lying around. Yer Mum’s lucky ta have ya boys round. Was sceptical meself when she took ya friends in. Don't get me wrong. She's a nice enough woman. Just seemed a bit risky. Was already running a whole farm herself, see. Just seemed a bit risky.”

“We have the room,” Merlin says with a shrug. “Like you said we got a whole farm to ourselves. Mum seems to think we need a few more to help run the place.” 

“Ah, yad be lucky ta find anyone lookin',” Mack says sadly. “Tell yer Mum if she's lookin' for somethin long term she needs ta ask that physician brother of hers. Bet there'd be a lotta servants in Camelot lookin’ for better work an’ pay. Better yet! One of em might just send off their kids for a better life if ya know what I mean.” Mack says with a consprical wink. “Speakin’ of them boys, where’re Gwaine and’ Will?” Mack asks as he hands over the cured meat wrapped in a fishing net and then an old grain sack

“Eh, Will should be teaching Gawain how to work the stalls right about now,” Merlin says as he lifts the sack of meat.

“Still a bit rusty, I take it?” Mack asks, amused.

“He still can't aim an arrow much less haggle out a reasonable price,” Merlin explains huffing out a laugh at a memory. “Remember those merchants that passed by last month?” At Macks eager nod, Merlin hurries to explain amid giggles. “He took a rusted axe and an old dagger from them at full price. Then, just today, Gawain shot a tree ten paces from the stag we were aiming for.”

“Ah, well hopefully for you're Mum’s sake the lad’ll smarten up a bit. Can’t live off the same smarts ya use in the city as ya do out here.” 

“No, you can't.” Merlin agrees with a smile. “Have a good day, Mack!”

“You too, Merlin!” Mack calls back with a wide grin.

* * *

 **Date:** Monday, May, 3rd, 426, 5th-century ad  
 **Location:** Asgard, Planet Asgard, Kingdom of Asgard, City of Asgard, Asgardian Royal Palace  
 **POV:** Prince Loukas Vivian Laufeyson-Odinson-Silvertounge  
 **Nicknames(s):** 'Loki, Luka'  
 **Legal Alias(s):** Prince Loki Vivian Odinson, Loukas Vivian Laufeyson, and Luka Vivian Silvertounge 

Loki can not help but to wonder what his soulmates must think of him. It must be as odd for them to see his name on their skin as it is for him to see it on his own. He is the only child of Queen Laufey of Jotunheim and King Odin of Asgard. Both his parent's realms are at war with each other. They have been at war since his parents were mere children. As such, the fact they are soulmates remains a tightly guarded secret. The lies have grown to such ridiculous proportions as to force his parents to marry their soulmates siblings. It's absurd.

Due to their parents' foolishness, Loki and Thor have been forced to grow up living double lives. They spend the summer and spring months on Asgard as Prince Loki and Prince Thor. Meanwhile, the winter and fall months are spent on Jotunheim as Princess Vivian and Prince Helblindi. Thor has grown to accept his fate while Loki often still struggles with the concept of why such deceit is necessary. Still, if Queen Frigga and King Fárbauti can accept him as their own children then surely he will eventually come to terms with the life he lives.

* * *

 **Date:** Monday, August 10th, 1987, -- 20th-century ad  
 **Location:** Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, South East England, County of Surrey, Northern Surrey, Town of Little Whinging, Suburban Neighborhood of Privet Drive, House number four, Home of the Dursley family  
 **POV:** Hadrian Regulus Potter-Black-Peverell   
**Nicknames(s):** Adrian, Harry  
 **Legal Alias(s):** Harry James Potter, Adrian Regulus Black, and Hadrian Regulus Peverell

Hadrian quickly set about decorating his space with copies of photos of him and his parents. He only has a few photos of them together, but they got put on a proud display where he can see them each day. Mrs. Dursley had a bittersweet smile but she helped him hang the pictures up all the same. Mrs. Dursley has long since given him what little she could gather on his Mum and Dad. The Dursleys have spent years searching for everything, even mentioning his parents. Mr. Dursley even hired a private investigator to help them. Hadrian treasures each tidbit of information he can gather. 

His Mum’s name was Countess Lillian Maris Potter nee Sayre. She was a born noble who was adopted by Mrs. Petunia Dursley’s parents. She married back into nobility when she turned 17. His Mum was beautiful, talented, and scary-smart. His Mum had vivid red hair, dark emerald eyes and her Pale-Irish skin was covered in angel kissed freckles. Her name was Lillian but she preferred to just be called Lily. From what he can tell his Mum was a well-liked and a very kind person despite her quick fiery temper.

His Mum got a scholarship to the University of Glasgow for an essay she wrote in secondary school. In high school, she secretly wrote and published six history books under the pen-name, Iris Sayre. His Mum attended and graduated from the University of Glasgow from 17 till three months before her death at 24. By the time his Mum was killed, she had three bachelors certificates in; Latin, Archaeology and Ancient-History and two associates in; World-History and French. Additionally, she was working toward her bachelors in both Teaching and Mythology and Folklore. 

His Dad’s name was Count James Charles Potter. He was born and raised as nobility. He had wild black hair and kind hazel eyes. There's not much to be found on him. The private investigator they hired has repeatedly assured them this is normal with most noble families. What they do know isn't very flattering and paints him as rather eccentric. According to Mr. Dursley, most nobles are eccentric but not to the same extent his Dad seems to have been. Mrs. Petunia rather thinks his Dad was at least partially mad.

His Dad mostly hung out with three people named Count Remus Lupin, Count Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. The four called themselves ‘The Marauders’ and tended to get arrested _a lot_ and for the most ridiculous of crimes. Most of the crimes were minor and involved the four going about having _absurd adventures_ with their _ridiculous pets_. The three pets in question being; a common rat, a massive black wolf and a full-grown stag. One case involved the four ‘Marauders’ stealing two taxis and trying to see if the dog and the stag could manage to drive through downtown London drunk. 

His Dad, Count James Charles Potter, and his Uncle, Count Sirius Black, were first cousins through his grandmother. His Uncle Sirius and his dad were best mates with Count Remus Lupin. His Uncle Remus and his Uncle Sirius were soulmates and married right out of high school. Hadrian rather thinks he looks more like a mix of his Uncle, Count Sirius Orion Black, and his Mum then looking anything like his Dad. Personally, he doesn't mind. Hadrian much prefers his tastefully curly black hair to the wild unkempt brown hair his dad had. Judging by Mrs. Dursley’s frown and confusion when looking at him next to the pictures, she seems to agree. 

* * *

**Date:** Monday, May, 3rd, 1988, -- 20th-century ad  
 **Location:** Midgard, Planet Earth, Country of America, Continent of North America, Stark Manor  
 **POV:** Anthony Edward Stark-Graves-Flamel  
 **Nicknames(s):** Tony, Anton  
 **Legal Alias(s):** Tony Edward Stark, Anthony Edward Graves, and Anton Edward Flamel

“Young Master?” Jarvis calls worriedly. 

Tony yawns looking up from where he’s fallen asleep in the cramped closet as the door is opened. “In here,” Tony replies groggily, forgetting for a moment why he’s in a coat closet.

One of the maids, he forgets which one, pulls back the rows of coats exposing him to the bright light of the entryway. “ _Oh, the poor little boy_ **_._ **” She gasps out in Spanish from behind her hand before grabbing her coat and leaving.

Jarvis waits until she has put on her coat and left before turning to him. “Why were you in a coat cupboard? Are you alright?”

He shrugs trying to look unbothered but coming off as depressed. Especially with the tear stains still adorning his eyes. 

Jarvis silently bends down and wipes his dried tears away before standing up again and saying. “It's time for dinner young sir. Your parents will be home later tonight. Would you like me to eat with you?”

Tony looks up and smiles silently nodding his head. 

* * *

**Date:** Monday, August 10th, 1987, -- 20th-century ad  
 **Location:** Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, South East England, County of Surrey, Northern Surrey, Town of Little Whinging, Suburban Neighborhood of Privet Drive, House number four, Home of the Dursley family  
 **POV:** Hadrian Regulus Potter-Black-Peverell   
**Nicknames(s):** Adrian, Harry  
 **Legal Alias(s):** Harry James Potter, Adrian Regulus Black, and Hadrian Regulus Peverell

His Mum was Mrs. Dursley’s adopted sister but they were never all that close. His Mum and Mrs. Dursley fought constantly and never could agree on anything. The divide just became worse when his Mum began attending some prestigious boarding school in Scotland. His Mum’s birth parents signed her up to attend the school starting at age eleven ending at age 17. Mrs. Dursley rather suspects he's been signed up as well given its prestigious nature. Still yet, Mrs. Dursley’s not overly certain of the school’s name. Apparently, she was so upset about not being allowed to attend that she would just change the subject or leave the room when it was brought up. 

Mrs. Dursley has repeatedly said she and his Mum completely stopped talking in Secondary school. His Mum played some sort of prank on her in retaliation for insulting a friend of hers name Severus Snape. Wherever his Mum did it dyed Mrs. Petunia Dursley’s naturally platinum blond hair bright red for a week. Mrs. Dursley’s still not overly certain what his Mum did. His Mum was rather genius and Mrs. Dursley just woke up with her hair red then again a week later she woke up back to normal. Whatever it was Mum must have learned it at her boarding school so it was likely a science experiment of some kind.

By the time Mrs. Dursley followed Mr. Dursley to University she hadn't spoken a word to his Mum in five years. They just pretended the other was an unwanted house guest. Eight years later the Dursleys found him abandoned on their doorstep. There was nothing with him but a baby quilt, four little animal plushies, a basket, and a note saying his parents were dead. According to the note they were targeted and killed in some sort of terrorist attack. Mrs. Dursley didn't even know his Mum was married let alone any reason why she would be targeted by terrorists. 

Now, Mrs. Dursley figures his Mum was likely targeted since she married back into nobility. From what little their private investigator was able to gather his parents were the Count and Countess to at least three noble houses. His Mum was born to an old noble family herself before being adopted by the Evans family. Despite that, his families hard for their money. His Mum’s family founded several schools and hospitals. Meanwhile, his Dad’s family founded and ran three well-respected International Enterprises focused here in England. Their investigator has said he's the heir but the Dursleys have no rights. Still should the companies not contact him by the time he turns eleven he can sue.

Around the time his parents died, his father's family were being murdered left and right. His mum’s family were nearly wiped out by the time she turned ten. Mr. Dursley actually turned purple when the private investigator gave them the list of people who had died within five years. His whole family aside from his Mum's adopted sister are dead. Alongside them are hundreds. The whole thing is scary and quite frankly bizarre. Naturally, they took the information straight to the police along with a copy of the note that was left with him. 

The note that was left with him when he was abandoned on the Dursley’s doorstep never mentions _any_ of this. Apparently the author of the note assumed Mrs. Dursley and his Mum were close, which they weren't. Mrs. Petunia Dursley only found out his Mum was married thanks to the private investigator Mr. Vernon Dursley hired. She didn't even know his Mum was born a noble or that she attended college. The note never bothers to explain anything at all. Mrs. Dursley still feels the man who wrote it was a bit mad. Mr. Dursley is of the mind the short note is written in some sort of code. Dudely Dursley agrees with his Dad but feels his Mum has the right idea. 

Hadrian’s read the sketchy note himself and is just as confused. The letter keeps mentioning how the Dursleys must ‘protect him from the dark forces of the world’. The letter goes on to say how his blood, of all things, will protect the Dursleys. Apparently he was the only survivor of the targeted terrorist attack that killed his parents. According to the author, the attack was orchestrated by someone who is only referred to as You-Know-Who. For some reason, his mere survival makes him a hero to the person who wrote the letter. It's signed by some nutjob school Headmaster named Albus Dumbledore. It's a bizarre, concerning, and frankly confusing letter. Before the private investigator, it was all the information they had.


	4. First Impressions

#  **Chapter Four. First Impressions**

* * *

####  **Date:** Monday, July 31st, 1988 **, --** 20th-century ad **  
** **Location:** Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, South East England, County of Greater London, South-East of England, City of Westminster, 14 St James's Square, London Library  
 **POV:** Hadrian Regulus Potter-Black-Peverell **  
****Nicknames(s):** Adrian, Harry **  
****Legal Alias(s):** Harry James Potter, Adrian Regulus Black, and Hadrian Regulus Peverell

Predictably Hadrian's first contact with his soulmates occurred on his 7th birthday. Not so predictable was the fact that it occurred while he was learning to paint at summer camp. His new secondary school, Kings Hollows Academy, had only just talked him into applying for summer camp the previous school year. Still, he never expected the Durselys to agree. According to his school counsellor and the headmaster, it was a hard sell. The Dureslys flatly refused to allow him to attend any summer science camps or any extracurricular camps. They wanted him to attend a boot camp but compromised on allowing him to become a boy scout.

Thus it was during Hadrian’s first day as an official Beaver Scout when random math equations, runes, and writing in welsh appeared written on his arms and hands. It all simply burst into place instantaneously, already written. He noticed it immediately as he had been practising painting flowers, compasses and vines on his arms at the time. His paintings are now overlapping and intertwined with maths equations, magical runes and what looks like a chore list in welsh. Hadrian only recognises the runes and the welsh due to the History and Mythology books he began borrowing from the local library last month. 

Additionally, his skin now feels softer while his tan is a bit darker. Not to mention he seems to have new calluses on his hands. Unfortunately, as soon as he's seen the markings and changes to his skin, so have the rest of his fellow beaver scouts. Oliver Moore and Ethan Richards immediately abandon their own paintings to stare. The soulmates Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas turn to congratulate him before returning to arguing over whether they should paint their lakes blue or purple. Meanwhile, Ethan’s twin brother Kyle Richards begins hopping up and down and shouting. 

“Mr. Mason!” Kyle Richerds shouts over the rushed and awed congratulations from his new friends. “Mr. Mason, Mr Tomson!” Kyle shouts jumping up from his seat excitedly when he gets both the Section Leaders attention. “Hurry up!” Kyle shouts excitedly “You gotta come quick!”

“What is it?” 16-year-old Mr. Charlie Mason asks quickly walking over. “Is someone hurt? No one's bleeding are they? We have band-aids if you are.”

“They're painting! What could they have possibly gotten hurt from?!” 18-year-old Mr. Will Tomson says exasperated before asking “But seriously, no one poked an eye out with a paintbrush did they?”

“No.” Everyone confirms laughing. 

“No one’s hurt,” Ethan confirms once he's gotten over his own giggles.

“Well, that's a relief.” Mr. Tomson says with a dramatic sigh before asking, “So, what's happened?”

“Hadrian’s just turned seven!” Kyle shouts excitedly.

“Yeah! His soulmate connection finished forming and everything!” Oliver agrees excitedly. 

“- Oh,” Mr. Mason says in shock before looking over Hadrian’s skin where the equations and writing have appeared. “Wow! That's some complicated work. Looks like 7th-year math, old runes and Ye-Old Welsh to me. Can you read it, Hadrian?” 

“I uh- I can read the maths but not the runes and I’m still not the best at Welsh,” Hadrian explains hesitantly. “I think it's a chore list though. It says something about squash and beans but there's also something about watering plants. Maybe they’re supposed to water the garden?”

“You know Welsh?” Mr. Mason asks, shocked. “You just turned seven!”

“Jeez, kid! You're a little Einstein huh?” Mr. Tomson says proudly while reaching out to ruffle his hair. “Hey, how come your parents didn't tell us it was your birthday? We would have a party planned and everything!”

“His parents are dead, remember?” Kyle scolds angrily.

“Yeah, he lives with my neighbours the Durselys.” Dean Thomas agrees equally defensive. “They don't like him but some weird cult keeps bringing him back. My Mom says the police need to step in and investigate it but they're too lazy.” 

“I saw on the news that the police can't find the cult.” Ethan agrees.

“What?” Mr. Tomson asks at a loss. “Is this a game?” Mr. Tompson asks Mr. Mason, confused and worried.

“No it’s uh, it's a real thing.” Mr. Mason says exasperated and worried. “The local news stations are riding the police about it. Didn't realize Hadrian was  _ that _ kid though. But uh- Yeah we’ll need to watch out for any maniacs in robes. They have a habit of just kidnaping the kid and dropping him back off at this one particular house if they realize he's left the place. It's bizarre.” 

“What the-” Mr. Tompsosn says before freezing and stopping whatever he was saying. “Why? Why would anyone-”

“Yeah, no one knows why.” Mr. Mason says before leading Mr. Tompson across the room while slowly explaining everything anyone knows about Hadrian's weird situation. Hadrian returns to painting his lake and trees occasionally stopping to look longingly at the equations, runes, and the writing now covering his arms. He won't be able to contact them by writing on his skin until they share their first soulmate dream after all.

* * *

####  **Date:** Monday, July 31st, 426, 5th-century ad **  
** **Location:** Midgard, Planet Earth, Kingdom of Essetir, Village of Ealdor, Ambrosius Farm, Home of Hunith, Gawaine, Wilhelm and Myrddin **  
** **POV:** Myrddin Balinor Ambrosius-Wyllt-Emrys **  
****Nicknames(s):** ‘Merlyn, Merlin’ **  
** **Legal Alias(s):** Prince Myrddin Balinor Ambrosius, Merlyn Balinor Wyllt and Merlin Balinor Emrys

Merlin's first contact with his three soulmates came while he was alone at home making everyone a light yet hearty lunch. Will and Gawine are still finishing harvesting their portions of the farm. Meanwhile, his Mum is washing off in the bathhouse before heading to their shop located a little further in town. They normally sell eggs, milk and vegetables in the summer. This year they’ll also be selling quilts, clothing and cloaks since last year Mum took to teaching Merlin, Will and Gaine basic sewing. Everyone worked hard to have new quilts, new dresses, shirts and trousers along with some basic cloaks. 

Hopefully this year they’ll have some extra income. Even if they don’t, they should make enough to keep the shop and farm from the vegetables and milk alone. The cows and the goats have given a good amount of milk. Their beans, peas, carrots, tomatoes, onions, potatoes, mushrooms, lettuce and radishes have done well this year as well. Unfortunately, their chickens, ducks, and geese have been being hunted by foxes in addition to them not producing as many eggs this year. Gawine and Merlin plan to set a trap for the little monsters much to Will’s dismay.

Given how quickly Merlin finished harvesting his third of the vegetables, his friends should be coming back in at any moment. So, Merlin is preparing four chicken and cheese sandwiches on the leftover bread with a side of fresh vegetables. He had barely put the last sandwich on the plate when random equations, runes, and bright flowers appeared painted on his arms and hands. He was so shocked he dropped the wooden plate onto the table with a loud *Clang*. Creative words flowed out of his mouth while he stared in wonder at the complicated equations, magical runes, and colourful flowers trailing his arms. 

Now that he's noticed it, his palms seem to hold smudged ink and his fingers and elbows are stained with mud. Both his hands and his fingers are stained with colourful paint. It all simply burst into place instantaneously. His skin soft and painted, his muscles suddenly stronger and his palms littered with complicated mathematics, while he now has a darker tan and his fingers are calloused and stained with mud. Judging from the equation, at least one of his soulmates is a scholar in training. On the other hand, the intricate paintings point to an artist in training. Meanwhile, the dirt and calluses point to a fellow farmer.

* * *

####  **Date:** Monday, July 31st, 1989 **, --** 20th-century ad  
 **Location:** Soulmate Dreams  
 **POV:** Anthony Edward Stark-Graves-Flamel **  
****Nicknames(s):** Tony, Anton **  
****Legal Alias(s):** Tony Edward Stark, Anthony Edward Graves, and Anton Edward Flamel

Tony wanders alone in the dark of his dreams confused. Where are his soulmates? Does he not have any soulmates? Was his mark wrong? Abruptly there is a flash of light and he is in a massive library he’s never visited before. He looks around hopefully. Surely this must be his soulmates dream. He's never been outside of New York so this library is likely from another part of America or a different country altogether. Hopefully, they won't have too much of a language barrier. He's only just started learning Spanish, Welsh, Latin, and French. Even his Italian and English are limited seeing as he’s only seven. 

The library is so… empty. Where is everyone? He's never been anywhere so empty and… quiet. It’s kinda unnerving and scary. Tony walks around the massive library being careful to stay within the largest path. The dark, almost black bookshelves are solid wood and filled to the brim. Every shelf has dual black sconces on each side. The path he's on is lit by large golden chandeliers with small old fashioned living rooms set up in the middle. Tony itches to take down a book and sit down to read but he’s determined to try and find his soulmates first. If he makes it to the end of this massive library without meeting any of his soulmates he will choose a book, sit down, and read.

After what seems like an eternity more of walking he finally spots someone. He has curly shoulder-length jet-black hair and pale skin. The boy is dressed in tan pants and a white long sleeve shirt. He’s sitting with his knees pulled to his chest on one of the many black leather couches. He looks about Tony’s age if slightly taller but Tony can't tell much more as the kid’s head is buried in a book reading. He blinks as the boy's head shoots up revealing blue nearly neon-blue eyes shining with curiosity, wariness, and confusion. 

“Hi,” he calls softly, seeing as the other boy is still staring at him. 

“Um, Hullo?” he greets in return, seemingly still confused.

* * *

####  **Date:** Monday, July 31st, 426, 5th-century ad  
 **Location:** Soulmate Dreams **  
** **POV:** Myrddin Balinor Ambrosius-Wyllt-Emrys **  
****Nicknames(s):** ‘Merlyn, Merlin’ **  
** **Legal Alias(s):** Prince Myrddin Balinor Ambrosius, Merlyn Balinor Wyllt and Merlin Balinor Emrys

Merlin blinks confused staring at the boy with bright hazel eyes standing across from him in his dream. He gives him a once over from his odd shoes to the unusual trousers and thin shirt leather jacket he wears. The other kid has wild and curly jet black hair, a nice tan and aristocratic features. He’s kinda cute, despite being dressed so odd. Merlin winces in sympathy at the sowilo rune scar covering the right half of his face. It looks like his own. Abruptly he realizes that this must be one of his soulmates and he blushes furiously at his inaction. 

“I’m Merlin,” he says hastily standing and offering his right hand while his left holds onto his book. “Well my name’s actually Myrddin, but everyone I know just calls me Merlin. You can call me Merlin too if you want.” he offers to end his ramblings.

“I’m Anthony, but I like the name Tony better.” his soulmate, Anthony, no, Tony says with a wry grin. 

“Do you know where we are?” Tony asks

“No,” Merlin answers absentmindedly 

“Well, it's very clearly a library. The right question would be; where are we? Is this an actual library or is it a combination of places we’re all familiar with?” Tony asks with a frown before grinning. “Want to explore and see if we can figure it out together?” he asks

“Okay,” Merlin responds grinning when his response causes Tony's hazel eyes to light up.

* * *

####  **Date:** Monday, July 31st, 1988 **, --** 20th-century ad  
 **Location:** Soulmate Dreams  
 **POV:** Hadrian Regulus Potter-Black-Peverell **  
****Nicknames(s):** Adrian, Harry **  
****Legal Alias(s):** Harry James Potter, Adrian Regulus Black, and Hadrian Regulus Peverell

Everyone is born with a soulmate and a matching series of soulmarks depending on the strength of their union. Everyone knows that. Soulmates start meeting in dreams when the youngest turns six. Tonight is Hadrian’s sixth birthday. To be honest, Hadrian isn't expecting much from his soulmates. He’s still surprised he has one let alone three! His reasoning is that everyone gets one so obviously he couldn't be an exception but he still had to be weird enough to get three soulmates. Since he first understood the concept he swore to be the best soulmate EVER. He didn't even realize his name wasn't Harry until he began primary school and learned to read. It's only thanks to his soulmark he even knows his  _ real name _ .

Everyone's soulmark is unique and somewhere different on their body. Hadrian’s soulmark covers most of his back, centring over his spine. It has a Dragon, a Dog, a Snake and a Bird. Below each animal is a name. His own name is below the black dog. The dog is surrounded by dark misty shadows and an icy wind. His dog is howling at the fire of the dragon above him and ready to flee or attack an unseen threat at any second. He loves his soulmark with his entire being. It is a bit unusual and elaborate as far as soulmarks go but it’s  _ his  _ and that's all that matters. 

Hadrian wanders alone in the dark of his dreams confused. Where are his soulmates? Does he not have any soulmates? Was his mark wrong? There is a flash of light and suddenly he is in a massive library he’s never visited before. He looks around hopefully. Surely this must be his soulmates dream. He's never been outside of Surely, England so this library is likely from another part of Great Britain or a different country altogether. Hopefully, they won't have too much of a language barrier. He's only just started learning Latin, Welsh, and Spanish. Even his English and French are limited seeing as he’s only seven.

Hadrian walks around the massive library in awe being careful to stay within the largest path. The dark, almost black, mahogany bookshelves are solid wood and filled to the brim. Every shelf has dual black sconces on each side. The path he's on is lit by large golden chandeliers with small clearly expensive living rooms set up in the middle. The bookshelves seem to be organized by subject and date. Hadrian itches to take down a book and sit down to read but he’s determined to try and find his soulmates first. If he makes it to the end of this massive library without meeting any of his soulmates he will choose a book, sit down, and read.

After what seems like an eternity more of walking alone with no sound but his feet he finally spots someone. The other boy has straight shoulder-length black hair and oddly enough dark blue skin. He’s laying back on a leather couch and reading. He blinks as the person’s head shoots up revealing eyes a darker shade of green than his own. He looks about the same age as him so they shouldn't have too much of an age gap if any. Hadrian pauses a safe distance away seeing the other boy tense. He must be afraid of him reacting to his mutant genes. As if Hadrian has any room to judge being a closet mutant himself. 

“Hullo,” he calls softly,

* * *

####  **Date:** Monday, May, 3rd, 426, 5th-century ad  
 **Location:** Soulmate Dreams **  
****POV:** Prince Loukas Vivian Laufeyson-Odinson-Silvertounge **  
****Nicknames(s):** 'Loki, Luka' **  
****Legal Alias(s):** Prince Loki Vivian Odinson, Loukas Vivian Laufeyson, and Luka Vivian Silvertounge 

“Hail,” Loki greets in return frowning when he doesn't recognise his soulmate’s accent which... is odd. He's been trained to recognise accents since he was a toddler. 

The boy stares at him with wide neon green eyes. Loki frowns, seeing a scar carved across the left half of his soulmate's face. It looks like the Sowilo rune carved across his own face but it’s clearly deeper. Lodi's frown deepens seeing the oversized clothes and how skinny his soulmate looks.

“I’m Hadrian, but everyone just calls me Harry” comes the shaky introduction. “Do you- Do you know where we are?”

“No, but I believe it to be a combination of everyone’s favourite places,” Loki answers absentmindedly sitting upright as their other two soulmates approach. He pauses upon seeing the clear bruising up and down Hadrian’s arms. “Hadrian, who did this to you?” Loki growls taking his soulmate into his arms.

Hadrian bites his lip appearing deep in thought. “Dudley and his friends,” he finally admits. “They were playing a game of Harry Hunting.”

“Harry Hunting?” Loki repeats confused.

“I was abandoned on a doorstep as a toddler. The cult who left me must've made up a name for me thinking I was unnamed. The family I live with don't like me. They have a son named Dudley. Dudley and his friends like to play a game called; Harry Hunting.” 

Loki frowned and pulled his soulmate in a hug. “I’m forced to live under a false name as well. I actually live two lives. My parents are royalty and their realms have been at war long before my birth.” Loki confesses. He feels rather than sees his soulmate tense at his touch only to slowly relax at his words. Hadrian half turned, burying his head in Loki’s chest, shoulders shaking as he tried not to cry.

“It’s okay to cry,” Loki whispers awkwardly, not used to doing this sort of thing as a Prince. Loki begins rubbing Hadrian’s back as hot tears soak into his tunic. Someone has beaten Hadrian. And as a part of some sick game no less. Was he badly hurt? Worry and concern over his soulmate beginning to shine through the happiness at meeting his soulmate. 


	5. Cupid Screwed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I missed two POV switches in the last chapter before I hit post. Sorry. Anyway, they kinda work on their own. So here ya go.

#  **Chapter Five. Cupid Screwed Up**

* * *

####  **Date:** Monday, July 31st, 426, 5th-century ad  
 **Location:** Soulmate Dreams **  
** **POV:** Myrddin Balinor Ambrosius-Wyllt-Emrys **  
****Nicknames(s):** ‘Merlyn, Merlin’ **  
** **Legal Alias(s):** Prince Myrddin Balinor Ambrosius, Merlyn Balinor Wyllt and Merlin Balinor Emrys

“So, where are you guy’s from?” Tony asks later once everyone is curled comfortably on one of the couches. In response to Tony’s question, everyone simply raises an eyebrow and grins pointing to their sandwiches and crisps, or chips as Tony insists on calling them.

So far the egg mayonnaise, B.L.T., and chicken salad sandwiches are the best things Merlin's ever eaten. He wasn't too fond of the ham salad sandwich or the pimento cheese sandwich but they were okay too. On the coffee table in front of them is a pile of their books, more lunch food, drinks, and deserts. Loki and Tony decided he and Hadrian were much too skinny and insisted on making them eat. Somehow this turned into what Tony insisted on calling an ‘improv sleepover’. 

Everyone knows that any food eaten in Soulmate Dreams is supposed to work the same as it does in the real world. Even if that's not true, Merlin is grateful for a chance to try the rich food. Hadrian has made sure to repeatedly mention how grateful he is for the chance to eat something other than scraps and thank them repeatedly for the food. Loki had growled and said if he ever meets the Dursleys he won't be responsible for his actions. Merlin’s pretty sure that's code for beating someone up. 

His suspicions were confirmed when Tony made Loki promise to not confront the Dursleys until they are at least old enough to hold their own. Loki agreed only if he can tell his parents and his brother, Thor, about what's happening to Hadrian. Hadrian finally agreed on the condition that no one does anything until he can safely get away. Apparently some cult keeps dragging him back to the house belonging to the Dursley family. Merlin smiles as Tony caves and joins their meal. Tony picks up a bag of crisps and picks out a few chocolate biscuits which he insists are actually called cookies. 

So far they've deduced that this is likely a library made up of all their favourite places. Merlin’s never been to a library but he rather likes the concept of having access to so many books. He’s still surprised they found tables full of freshly prepared food in the middle of the place. He's never seen so much food in his life! Tony had to explain the concept of a buffet and steer everyone toward the only food everyone could recognize sandwiches.

“I’m from the Kingdom of Elmet,” Merlin says, deciding to begin introductions. “I was originally the heir Prince but my kingdom was attacked by a curse that decayed the land and its inhabitants so we fled to a village in the Kingdom of Essetir. Essetir is My Uncle Centred Kingdom so he gave us a large farm to hide out on.” Merlin says silently, offering some chocolate biscuits as Hadrian finishes off his third sandwich. 

“Why have I never heard of the Kingdom of Elmet or even the Kingdom of Essetir?” Tony asks bewildered. “I’m not calling you a liar. You can't lie in soulmate dreams and you just don't look like a good liar. It’s just weird that I’ve never heard off these places.”

“I don't recognize the countries either,” Hadrian says deep in thought before pulling back and taking three biscuits from the package Merlin is still offering. “I don't know where I was born. Mrs. Dursley cut off all contact with my Mum when she married my Dad. She and Mr. Dursley found me on their doorstep with a note three years later. I live with them in Surely.”

“Where’s Surely?” Merlin asks, confused.

“Uh, It’s a small village in England just outside the city of London. England is a country in the United Kingdom of Great Britain. Where are Elmet and Essetir?” Hadrian asks Merlin as he settles back in between Loki and Merlin.

“Oh um,” Merlin says fumbling. “I don't know where that is either. I know the Kingdoms of Elmet and Essetir are on the island of Avalon. Does that help?”

“Not really, no,” Tony says with a frown. “I was born in London, England but I grew up in the city of New York. It’s on the island state of New York in the country of America. Well… we call it America but technically it’s the United States of America.”

“Is that near England?” Merlin asks with a frown.

“No it's a different content,” Tony comments with a matching frown.

“England and America are an entire ocean apart.” Hadrian helpfully tacks on. “The largest ocean too. I think.”

“So, I suppose this would be a bad time to mention I grew up on three separate planets?” Loki asks with a wry grin before breaking into a fit of laughter at their astonished faces. 

* * *

####  **Date:** Monday, May, 3rd, 426, 5th-century ad  
 **Location:** Soulmate Dreams **  
****POV:** Prince Loukas Vivian Laufeyson-Odinson-Silvertounge **  
****Nicknames(s):** 'Loki, Luka' **  
****Legal Alias(s):** Prince Loki Vivian Odinson, Loukas Vivian Laufeyson, and Luka Vivian Silvertounge 

“I think it's safe to say, cupid screwed up,” Tony says with an uneasy laugh once everyone's gotten over their shock at being born entire time periods and in Loki’s case even planets apart.

“What I don't understand is how we were all matched as soulmates. We were born in different time periods and poor Loki was born on another planet in a different galaxy!” Hadrian erupts. “I mean were obviously well suited. We've seen that, but- well how are we ever going to meet let alone get together?!”

“My mother says that I was born with magic and magical soulmates meet once they turn eleven,” Merlin says hopefully. “That's how she and my father are still able to remain in contact. He’s currently working as a witchfinder.”

“A witchfinder!” Loki shrieks aghast. “Why would any sorcerer willingly work with such deranged hunters?!”

“He’s not truly a witchfinder.” Merlin hastily assures. “He's helping people escape who get caught practising magic in places where it's dangerous to have magic.”

“Humph,” Loki grumbles under his breath. “That still seems risky. Why not just save his kin with magic or sedir?”

“Remember when I said our kingdom was attacked with a curse and we had to flee,” Merlin asks.

“Yeah,” Tony says clearly sceptical but interested.

“I lost my kingdom when I was four. King Uther Pendragon of Camelot outlawed magic when I was only two summers. My father is a dragonlord and lived in Camelot with my mother at the time. They had no choice but to flee. Once Camelot outlawed magic they began ‘The Great Purge’. Once they were sure Camelot was empty of magic they sought to kill those born with magic or caught practising magic in other kingdoms. Now my parents and I are the last dragonlords in Avalon.” Merlin finishes sadly. 

“Well technically as you're soulmates we share our powers. So, were dragonlords too.” Tony says with a mad grin which is hopefully matched in its elation by Loki’s own.

“Wait. Are you guys saying that not only is magic real but stuff like dragons are too?” Hadrian gasps out in shock.

“Yes,” Merlin responds confused

“Are you saying you didn't know that?” Tony asks worriedly.

“No?” Hadrian says confused “I mean I’ve read stories about magic but I didn't realize it was real. Mr. and Mrs. Dursely don't believe in it.”

“I really am not liking these Dursley people,” Loki growls.

“Actually, I think I’ve read stories about you Merlin,” Hadrian says suddenly becoming excited. 

“Me?” Merlin asks bewildered. Loki thinks Merlin’s confusion is justified considering the time difference between them is centuries rather than mere years.

“Yeah!” Hadrian says now barely containing his excitement. “You're famous for helping unite the kingdoms of Avalon, bringing back magic, and being King Arthur's Court Sorcerer. The books never mentioned you being a prince though.” Hadrian says, sounding confused. 

“Oh, I remember that story!” Tony says suddenly excited. “My mama read me the story when I asked her why my father curses using the names Merlin and Morgana. You're really famous, a legend.” Tony informs a shocked Merlin. “They have an order of Merlin in the magical world. It's the highest military honour anyone can receive. The muggle world only remembers the legend of King Arthur. He’s the muggle who united the Kingdoms of Avalon which eventually allowed for the creation of The United Kingdom. In the magical world, it's different. We remember the story of how you saved your kingdom from a curse and created a separate realm for those with magic on Midgard.”

“Me?!” Merlin demands sounding faint. 

“Yes, you,” Tony confirms amused before realising how shocked Merlin is. “Loki is famous too though. He's a Prince of the Gods.”

“Yes, but I am already aware of that,” Loki says thoroughly amused at Tony's attempt at diverting the attention. “Still, it is perhaps best that we not look too deeply into our futures no matter how readily available they are to us at present,” Loki says as he picks through the available deserts before settling on a small chocolate pastry Tony referred to as a brownie. “We do not wish to jeopardize the timeline continuum by changing what is already destined to happen.”


	6. Planning for Disaster

#  **Chapter Six. Planning for Disaster**

* * *

####  **Date:** Monday, July 28th, 1993 **, --** 20th-century and -- **Location:** Soulmate Dreams  
 **POV:** Anthony Edward Stark-Graves-Flamel **  
****Nicknames(s):** Tony, Anton **  
****Legal Alias(s):** Tony Edward Stark, Anthony Edward Graves, and Anton Edward Flamel

Tonight, their shared dreamscape has chosen to take the form of a child’s island paradise. Their island getaway is complete with waterslides, a lazy river, as well as both a pool and a beach. There's even a tiki bar built atop an aquarium that serves; frozen yoghurt sundaes, virgin juice cocktails, chicken and veggie kabobs as well as other moderately healthy but otherwise delicious food and snacks. The four boys spent the beginning of their shared dream enjoying the waterpark itself. Now, they're just taking the time to relax.

“Okay, so everyone knows the game plan for next week, right?” Tony asks. It's a week before everyone’s eleventh birthday and something in his gut is telling him they should all be sick with worry. Instead, here all they are relaxing on an island getaway.

“Yes, Tony. We are all very much aware of the plan.” Loki agrees before rolling onto his back and stretching out like a cat while he sunbathes on his beach towel. 

“Are you guys sure?” Tony asks. “Because once the clock hits 12 and we all turn eleven there'll be no room for error. Look can we just run through it one last time.” Tony pleads.

“Why?” Merlin asks, leaning over his hammock propped up under a cluster of swaying palm trees. “I mean, we’ve been over this plan non-stop for four years now. Can't we all just relax for one night?”

“We haven't spent the past four years planing for every catastrophe possible just to screw this up now. ” Hadrian points out from where he's relaxing on a pool floatie and holding a virgin juice cocktail in a pineapple through a crazy-curly straw. “We all know the big day is drawing closer but we’re more than ready.” Hadrian points out before taking a sip from his virgin juice cocktail.

“No, you're right. I guess I’m just worried.” Tony admits. “Something keeps telling me something unexpected will happen. I don't know.”

“Look, Tony,” Hadrian says sitting up as much as he can on his pool floatie. “I think we’re all worried, but we really have planned for everything short of someone being stupid enough to break the Statute of Secrecy, Camelot attacking Merlin’s village, or Alien ships deciding to land on Midgard.”

“Oh, my Gods. We really have, haven't we?” Merlin states with a laugh.

“We’re worriers and overachievers.” Loki declares in a deadpan as he sits up cross-legged on his beach towel. “Planning for the impossible is what we do. We’ve even planned for an invasion of dragons landing in front of Hadrian’s muggles or in Merlin’s small village. But since you're worried, and we clearly missed three possible big events, we will plan for them tomorrow night. Tonight let's all just continue relaxing for once. We’re all overworked enough as it is. I do not know about you all but our nightly training and planning sessions have not helped me rest or relax at all.”

“Okay.” Tony agrees hesitantly while taking a coconut filled with a virgin cocktail. “No you guys are right. We all need a night to just sit back and relax.”

* * *

####  **Date:** Monday, July, 29th, 1992 **, --** 20th-century and -- **Location:** Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, South East England, County of Surrey, Northern Surrey, Town of Little Whinging, Suburban Neighborhood of Privet Drive, House number four, Home of the Dursley family  
 **POV:** Hadrian Regulus Potter-Black-Peverell **  
****Nicknames(s):** Adrian, Harry **  
****Legal Alias(s):** Harry James Potter, Adrian Regulus Black, and Hadrian Regulus Peverell

“Oh, my Gods.” 10-year-old Hadrian breaths out in shock. He just cracked open an egg into a bowl to make his usual morning breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. Only instead of the typically expected egg yolk, actual paper tumbled out. “Oh. Yuck! Yuck! Yuck!” he squeals in disgust as he carefully picks up the, apparently soggy, wadded up paper dripping green ink before just dropping it back into the bowl. 

_‘Okay. Weird. Moving on.’_ Hadrian thinks to himself as he gets down another bowl. He cracks open another egg and to his shock and disgust another wadded up paper soaked in green ink and egg goo falls out. “I don't have time for this.” Hadrian sighs out glaring at his failed breakfast annoyed and exasperated. “I need to be at school in three hours and I can't afford to take a bus or a taxi,” Hadrian mutters to himself while looking around his kitchen before settling on the box of corn puffs Mrs. Dursely gifted him last Sunday. “Cereal and toast it is then,” Hadrian says decisively.

* * *

####  **Date:** Monday, July, 29th, 1992 **, --** 20th-century and -- **Location:** Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, South East England, County of Surrey, Northern Surrey, Town of Little Whinging, Kings Hallows Academy  
 **POV:** Hadrian Regulus Potter-Black-Peverell **  
****Nicknames(s):** Adrian, Harry **  
****Legal Alias(s):** Harry James Potter, Adrian Regulus Black, and Hadrian Regulus Peverell

“Ahhhh!” Everyone on the team screams in shock and terror as we all run as fast as we can. 

Everyone on the Kings Hallows school soccer team is trying to get away from the sudden invasion of owls that have decided to interrupt soccer practice. The owls then all decided it would be great fun to chase everyone around the soccer field. Hadrian Potter and his friend group; Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Ethan Richerds all rush to hide under the school bleachers only to be chased back out by four of the invading owls. They quickly rush to help Ethan’s twin brother Kyle from where he's fallen. By the time they reach him, Kyle is screaming and is surrounded by a small group of the owls. 

Kyle fought with them as they all tried to help pick him up until finally, Mr. Richerd Roberts and his wife, Mrs. Clare Roberts rushed in to help. Meanwhile, the two teacher’s assistants are wielding lacrosse sticks and rounding everyone else up. Everyone is slowly being led to the school’s back door. The drinks and snacks Mrs. Roberts and the two teacher’s assistants brought out for everyone are now scattered across the soccer field distracting most of the hungry owls. They finally manage to get to the school’s back door and Mrs. Roberts fumbles with the key and lock. Finally, the door is wrenched open while the two assistants shakily still wield their lacrosse sticks to hopefully scare away any stray owls. 

Mr. Richerd Roberts blows his whistle gathering everyone’s attention. “Okay! Everyone back inside! Quickly! Quickly now!” Mr. Roberts shouts. Unfortunately, the owls seem to think they're supposed to follow the soccer team inside the school. Thankfully everyone managed to get inside before any more than three otherwise docile owls can enter.

* * *

####  **Date:** Monday, July 29th, 1992 **, --** 20th-century and -- **Location:** Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, South East England, County of Surrey, Northern Surrey, Town of Little Whinging, Suburban Neighborhood of Privet Drive, House number four, Home of the Dursley family  
 **POV:** Hadrian Regulus Potter-Black-Peverell **  
****Nicknames(s):** Adrian, Harry **  
****Legal Alias(s):** Harry James Potter, Adrian Regulus Black, and Hadrian Regulus Peverell

Hadrian’s soccer practice has long since been cancelled by the time pest control and animal control both arrived. Unfortunately, it took an extra three houses for both teams to round up all the owls. So, everyone had to stay inside. Headmistress Roberts insisted everyone was to be kept in the school’s library. Nurse Isabela Moore even insisted on giving everyone who was outside a mandatory check-up. 

To Hadrian’s shock when he finally arrives home, The Dursleys' entire house is surrounded by police tape. His day has gone from weird, to worrisome, to just flat out bizarre. First, he found paper in his morning eggs. Then three flooks of owls just decided to interrupt his soccer practice. Now, whatever this is. Hopefully the rest of the weak fares better. It’s only Monday! Police officers are roaming into the house carrying big empty black trash bags. Even more police officers keep on coming out of the house with the massive black plastic bags nearly bursting at the seams. 

“Oh, Hadrian! There you are! Thank God!” Mrs. Dursely cries out in shock when she finally sees him before running through a gap in the wall of curious and worried neighbours. 

Hadrian blinks in alarm as Mrs. Dursely begins physically checking him over before giving him a stiff hug. “What?” Hadrian asks, confused. “What's going on? Is Dudley okay? Did something happen to him or Mr. Dursley?” Hadrian asks in a rush worried before noticing some of the bags have letters in them. “What's going on, Mrs. Dursley? Is everyone okay? Where did all those letters even come from?” he asks before he can stop himself. 

“My boys are alright. It’s you everyone’s worried about. It’s that damned cult again.” Mrs. Dursley hisses out enraged. “They’ve filled my entire house with letters addressed to you talking about magic, owls and whatnot. Seems they've finally decided to make their next move.” Mrs. Dursley states with a derisive scoff. 

“That cult is back again?” Hadrian demands freezing in shock and fear. “But I haven't even left the house except for boy scouts and school!” the points out weekly.

“Yes I know, but they are back.” Mrs. Dursley states sadly. “I know we have never really seen eye to eye. What with you being kept here against everyone's wills and best efforts and all. But I want you to know, I don't care about that right now.” Mrs. Dursley states adamantly. “It seems that fanatic cult plans to take you away to some top-secret compound and convince you you're a magician or some other such rot. I may not have ever liked your mother or even have known her all that well, but I won't just stand by and just watch her child be kidnapped and indoctrinated into becoming an occult fanatic.”

“What's going to happen to me?” Hadrian asks worried before clarifying. “I mean, is there a plan in place? Are the police still ignoring those creeps or are we still on our own?” Hadrian asks, not knowing the response he's hoping for from his own question.

“We have a plan in place and the police are finally taking action, thank God.” Mrs. Dursley states standing back up and brushing a loose lock of platinum blonde hair out of her blue eyes. “They're going to be watching the house for us and checking anything that comes in, even the food.” Mrs. Dursley says with a frown. “I found those blasted letters even in my milk cartons and we all know you found two letters in your eggs this morning. The police found those bowls you left on the counter.”

“Oh that. That was them?” Hadrian asks in shock. “I thought it was just a gross prank gone wrong or something.” 

“So did we until those letters started shooting down the chimney and into our living room.” Mrs. Dursley says before giving another shakey scoff. “Vernon and I had to flee our own home to escape the madness. His sister Marge was visiting. We all went straight to the local police station and came back home to well… to this-” Mrs. Dursley says gesturing to her house. “The three officers who followed us called for backup and here we are now.”

“What do we do now?” Hadrian asks terrified and hugging his chest. Call him selfish but right now he’s mostly worried about how all of this will interrupt his birthday plans with Tony, Merlin and Loki. His school acceptance letters are due to arrive any day now and once he turns eleven he Loki, Tony and Merlin will be stuck living four lives until they merge with their future selves. 

“For now one officer will be staying upstairs and another will be stationed in the basement with you. One more will be stationed on the street. They will all be in teams of three and taking turns watching the house. You’ll keep your bedroom, don't worry. The officers have offered to sleep on the couches. Until then we’ll all be staying in a nice hotel in London. Vernon’s work and the police have already covered all the costs. We’ll even be giving you and Dudely some extra spending cash for this trip. We’re treating it like a small vacation.” Mrs Dursely states with a shaky smile. “You and Dudely will both get your own hotel rooms. We even plan to visit the London Zoo and see that new children’s musical at some point. The Lion King I believe it’s called.”

“Okay.” Hadrian easily agrees.


	7. Hotel Mishaps

#  **Chapter Seven. Hotel Mishaps**

* * *

####  **Date:** Tuesday, July 30th, 1992 **, --** 30th-century and -- **Location:** Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, South East England, County of Greater London, West London, City of London, Hilton Hotel  
 **POV:** Anthony Edward Stark-Graves-Flamel **\-- Nicknames(s):** Tony, Anton **  
****Legal Alias(s):** Tony Edward Stark, Anthony Edward Graves, and Anton Edward Flamel

Tony yawns and stretches from where he's comfortably laying in a hotel bed before slowly getting up. He changes into blue-jeans and his second favourite Queen Band-T before slowly walking out of his room and into the living room. He’s filled with jitters and nerves. He’s meeting his soulmates tomorrow. He only just managed to convince his father to stay in London for an extra week. Thankfully Hadrian made sure to share all the sudden changes going on in his life thanks to some cult. So, officially his reason to stay is so he can see the new Lion King Musical and visit the London Zoo. Unofficially it’s so all his plans with his soulmates will work out. Howard Stark didn't want to stay in England even a second longer. He cited England’s lack of decent coffee and it’s backward magical community. 

Thankfully something seems to be wrong with England's magical postal delivery system. Normally any national risk to the Statue of Secrecy is very bad as in it’s a world-ending and entire species-ending sized issue. Thankfully the issue has caught his father’s personal attention. So, they got to stay an extra week in London, England and Tony’s plans with his soulmates will still pan out. Plus, the Stark family and Stark enterprises will earn a larger profit this year by aiding the backward British magical community with whatever new mess they have landed themselves in this time. Finally, the Brits will have a completely new postal system by the time it’s all said and done. It’s a win-win for everyone involved.

“Alright. Yes. No. Okay. Yes, that's fine.” Father is saying into his cell phone while scribbling something out onto a spare paper. “I’ll be in London for an extra week at least. The kid and the wife too. Some new issues have popped up with one of the London company’s delivery systems that can't be left alone.” Father is saying while digging through his suitcase and finally pulling out a folder. “I don't know what it is or what's causing the issue. Look, all I know is, whatever it is, it seems to be affecting most of my companies across England. From what I can tell it seems to be some sort of internal attack by one of my own employees.”

Tony passes by his father and makes his way to the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth. Once done he goes into the small kitchenette by the door looking for a snack to hold him over until breakfast. After settling on a granola bar, a package of gummies, and a juice box Tony heads back into the living room area where his Father is now yelling into the phone.

“No, it can't be avoided. I have to stay in England for at least another month. Well since I’m the CEO and your boss not to mention the founder of Stark enterprises I can and I will make my own schedule.” Father states with a frown before snapping at whoever the poor soul is on the other end of the line “Fuck if I know what it is okay?! It’s affecting everything from email and phone calls to the bloody postal and delivery service!” Father yells into the phone before panting out of breath listening to the other person sweat on the end of the line.

“No.” Father snaps again to whatever long-winded apology has been given. “I said no and my decision is final. Your degree is in tech-repair and computer technology! I hired you so you could put those degrees to use. Yes, well, while I’m sure you are perfectly capable of fixing the prototypes yourself Mathews I did not build my company from the ground up by being incompetent or by hiring an incompetent and shorthanded staff. Mrs. Marks will be there to help you fix your mess at seven forty. Well, thank you. I sure hope you have a much better day then I’m having.” Father snaps sarcastically before ending the conversation and storming back into his room to get dressed. 

Once his father is gone, a wide-awake Tony plops down on the couch and turns on the TV. He lazily begins searching through the channels for any cartoons. Tony finally settles on the only channel playing American Cartoons at six in the morning to a mostly British audience. He relaxes back into the couch and watches two hours of TV before getting up for another granola bar and a water bottle in between commercial breaks. 

His father finally comes out of his room after his alarm clock has gone off for the third time. The ‘Looney Tunes’ marathon is off and ‘Tom and Jerry’ is on its second episode. Halfway through the third episode, his father comes out of the bathroom showered and dressed in a pressed suite and tie. He's almost finished his second cup of coffee when he finally notices Tony's awake. Tony watches as his Father slowly finishes his morning pot of coffee before turning around and blinking at him as though surprised to see he's still there. 

“Finish getting dressed while I go wake your Mother and the others. You’ll be with Jarvis and Auntie Ana today. Your Mother, Peggy, Rose and I all have a national breach of security to fix. Those idiots at the British Ministry for Magic have gone completely insane. They're sending out thousands of charmed Hogwarts letters and entire flocks of owls to muggle-borns and magical children alike. We may just end up sending you to Hogwarts even if it's just to see what's rotting all the local's pathetic brains.” Father says before striding off and yelling over his shoulder. “I expect you to be on your best behaviour!”

“Kay,” Tony replies to an empty room not moving to get up knowing his Father likely won't even notice so long as he can see he's at least dressed for the day.

* * *

####  **Date:** Tuesday, July 30th, 1992 **, --** 30th-century and -- **Location:** Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, South East England, County of Greater London, West London, City of London, Hilton Hotel  
 **POV:** Hadrian Regulus Potter-Black-Peverell **\-- Nicknames(s):** Adrian, Harry **  
****Legal Alias(s):** Harry James Potter, Adrian Regulus Black, and Hadrian Regulus Peverell

Hadrian sits back in his chair in the hotel's restaurant as he slowly eats away at his rather large breakfast. Today it’s ‘The All American Breakfast Special.’ It’s fried eggs, bacon, fried potatoes, toast, and chocolate chip pancakes covered in maple syrup, fruit and whipped cream. Such a heavy meal is a rare treat. Hadrian holds back a sigh as he looks up at Dudley. Dudley is screwing up his face and wailing… loudly. They were already drawing attention with Mr. Dursely’s rant on his mobile earlier and now this. Drawing attention to themselves while some bizarre cult is after them. Has the boy no brain?

To make matters far more embarrassing for Hadrian, both he and Dudely know Dudely isn't really crying. It’s been several years since Dudely has had an actual reason to cry over… Well, anything. But as any child who knows Dudely knows, if Dudley Dursely screws up his face and wails, his mother will cave into his theatrics and give him anything he wants. The boy is spoiled by his parents and is an utter bully to anyone he views as competition. Case and point. The source of Dudely’s latest tantrum is the fact that Hadrian had to come with the Dursley family on what Dudley has been repeatedly assured is just a surprise holiday trip to London.

"Bu- But I… didn't… want… him… t-t-to come!" Dudley is yelling in-between fat crocodile tears and sobs so dramatic it should be obvious they're fake. “He’s not... not even family!” Dudley screams enraged. “Why is he here?! This… this is a family holiday! He’s not family!”

As always Mrs. Dursley remains oblivious to her son’s theatrics. Mr. Dursely is choosing to ignore the entire mess by pointedly reading the morning paper, sipping his fresh coffee, and finally starting on his second plate of fried eggs. Meanwhile, the police officers stationed around the room look around awkwardly. The hotel staff, waiters, and the hotel‘s morning patrons gossip about the disturbance but no one makes any move to intervene. It’s obvious that Dudley isn't going to be punished by either of his parents. So everyone just frowns, complains to their table and grits-their-teeth waiting for their group to all finally leave.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry!” Mrs. Dursley wails out in distress while flinging her arms around her sobbing son. “Mummy won't let anything spoil your holiday!" Mrs. Dursley assures her son amid his wails.

"Bu- But he always sp-spoils everything!" A red-faced Dudley gasps out while shooting Hadrian a wide grin through the gap in his mother's arms. “He-He's not even related to us! He's not family! This was supposed to be a surprise family holiday!”

“Well- Well yes. But Hadrian's- well he's just a boy like you. He can hardly help his situation. He doesn't want to live with us anymore then we want him in our home. You know that sweetie.” Mrs. Dursley soothes. “But we can hardly just leave a boy your and Hadrian's age in our house alone, now can we?”

"Bu- But-” Dudley stutters as his tears slowly stop. He’s obviously at a loss. His crying act has never failed before but he's not yet managed to win his mother over with his theatrics. Meanwhile, Hadrian sits up straighter. To his knowledge, Mrs. Dursley has never defended him. The fact that she's done so, and to her own son, is… Well, it's heartwarming. "I... don't... want... him... t-t-to come!" Dudley repeats ruining the moment. He's now sobbing louder. Hadrian quickly finishes off his eggs and toast before, slowly, beginning to try and finish eating his chocolate chip pancakes and assorted fruit. 

“Well…” Mrs. Dursely says obviously at a loss. “Oh, now, now. I know. How's this… This is what we're going to do.” She says, sparring a look to an unsurprised Mr. Dursley who just grunts in response to her silent question. “When we go out and see that new Lion King Musical today, What we’re going to do is buy you two new presents! No? No, not two, three. Three new presents! How's that, Pumpkin? How do three new presents sound, hum?”

“What- what about him?” Dudley asks while slowly calming down enough to think with whatever passes for his brain.

“Hadrian already has money for this trip, remember?” Mrs. Dursely soothes. “Remember that? You can remember the money mummy and daddy gave you. Don't you, sweetums? We gave you each a larger allowance. You both have enough to spend 20 pounds every day of each month. Besides you're your Mummy’s precious Duddydums. Your Mummy and Daddy love you so very much. Hadrian’s not even ours. We wanted you and we’re stuck with him remember?”

Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once. "Oh," Dudley said before leaning back in thought. “So I get to keep my new allowance and you’ll still buy me three new presents?”

“Of course!” Mrs. Dursley laughs delighted and relieved to have calmed down her son from what she must assume to be some sort of an emotional episode. “Tell you what. We’ll even splurge and buy you some new computer games once we all get back home from our trip. How’s that sound, sweetums.”

"Oh,” Dudley says surprised. “Alright. I guess it’s okay if Hadrian comes with us then." 

* * *

####  **Date:** Tuesday, July 30th, 1992 **, --** 30th-century and -- **Location:** Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, South East England, County of Greater London, West London, City of London, Hilton Hotel  
 **POV:** Anthony Edward Stark-Graves-Flamel **\-- Nicknames(s):** Tony, Anton **  
****Legal Alias(s):** Tony Edward Stark, Anthony Edward Graves, and Anton Edward Flamel

Tony watches in shock as one of his soulmates, Hadrian to be exact, sits and eats his food like a normal person in the same hotel cafeteria he's in. It’s surprisingly bizarre seeing one of his soulmates outside of a soulmate dream. His attention, however, is quickly taken away by the family surrounding Hadrian. The people, who Tony can only assume are the muggle Dursley family, are stuffing their mouths like their starved animals. As though the family could not stick out any more, the extremely large man with them begins to shout with a full mouth into his cell phone. He’s loud enough he's probably able to be heard even in the hotel lobby. 

Once the loud fat man is finally off his phone his fat son goes nuts and begins throwing a poorly rehearsed and clearly fake tantrum. The sickly thin woman, who is presumably the boy’s mother and the wife of the obese man quickly starts to add in her own screams and tears while she coddles the clearly spoilt brat. By the time Hadrian and the Dursley family have left the hotel’s restaurant nearly everyone has sent them more than a few glares and quietly mumbled insults. Due to both the boy and his mother loudly and rudely saying that Hadrian isn't one of them he's gotten mostly pitying comments. Tony is in such a state of shock from it all that he almost forgets to finish his breakfast. Almost. As if anyone could pass up chocolate chip pancakes and hashbrowns.

“Well I’ve heard of dinner and a show but that was… unusually bizarre,” Jarvis states summing up the morning’s events after they've paid and left the hotel’s restaurant. 

“It was more than bizarre. That was… That was simply the most atrocious public behaviour I’ve ever seen in my life!” Auntie Ana Jarvis states nearly shouting to get her point across. She's clearly disgusted and incensed by the sight they just witnessed. “I've never seen such bad dining. And I’ve lived through a war. I’ve seen people shot and killed over dinner!” She tacks on as they pass by the pool to enter the elevator. “And that poor boy.” Auntie Ana says after a short stretch of silence shaking her head as everyone exits the elevator.

“I pity that poor boy that was with them too,” Jarvis states in sympathy while unlocking their hotel door. “At the very least, he clearly has manners and tact. I just hope he can keep them. It must be hard for a child, living with people like that.” 

“I feel bad for Hadrian too,” Tony says as they re-enter their now empty hotel room. “I know he said his muggles were weird and that they didn't really want him but I never realised it was so bad,” Tony explains as the plops down on the couch.

“I was unaware you knew anyone in England,” Jarvis states confused. “How do you know this boy, sir?”

“Are we talking about the polite child or the rude brat that was with him?” Auntie Ana Jarvis asks while moving to begin tidying their hotel room up a bit. “Your father may just consider me ‘The Help’ but I won't sit back and watch you become like that brute. No child under my care is becoming a bully. Not on my watch.” she states while throwing away the stray trash.

“He's a leader, not a bully and I know him because he’s my soulmate,” Tony states with a small smile and a shy shrug. “Well one of them anyway. There's four of us altogether. I’m American. Merlin is Welsh. Hadrian is British and Loki… well Loki is from another planet entirely. Hadrian was the only one in that family sitting there quietly. Like I said he told us the muggle family he lives with never wanted him, I just never realized it was so bad.”

“Another planet?” Jarvis asks, shocked. “You have a soulmate on another planet?”

“That can happen?” Auntie Ana Jarvis asks, stopping fluffing the pillows to look at him shocked. “People can be matched with someone on other planets?”

“Yeah, we were all surprised too,” Tony says with a laugh before beginning to explain animatedly. “Loki says people can only have soulmates from the planet or galaxy they’re born on. He’s a special case. His mother was attacked with some kind of teleportation spell moments before she went into labour.”

“What does he look like?” Auntie Ana asks excitedly. “I’ve met aliens before and they always look close to humans. Do you know where he's from? What is his family’s culture like?” 

“When he’s not hiding or blending in, Loki’s skin is blue and covered in ridges but he looks just like a human otherwise. He's even a Prince of two realms. That's the word most aliens use for galaxies. Loki’s from somewhere called Asgard and Jotuinhiem. Both realms have been at war since before even his parents were born. His father is King Odin of Asgard and his mother is Queen Laufey of Jotunheim. His parents are soulmates but they have always ignored their connection except for the night they had him.” Tony says before trailing off with a sad sigh. “None of us can get our heads around it. I know I couldn't imagine ignoring any of my soulmates.”

“Neither can I,” Jarvis says equally sad. “But it has been known to happen during war times. Even here on earth.” Jarvis says, sparring his wife and soulmate, Auntie Ana Jarvis, a sad smile. “You know I am your legal godfather and have magic myself but I was never all too certain myself, about the Gods of magic themselves. This Loki. Is he the same one from our legends or is he named after someone historically significant to his people? There seem to be some discrepancies but otherwise, the names and places all fit.”

“We think he's the same one. The royal families of Asgard and Jotuinhiem never like using the same names twice. Well… not if they can help it. They use their first names as their kid’s last names.” Tony says thinking it over. “Loki has three last names like me but two of them are just his parents' first names modified so everyone knows he's their kid.”

“Are three last names common in his culture?” Auntie Ana Jarvis asks confused.

“It’s just as common as it is on earth. So not really.” Tony says thoughtfully. 

“What are his peoples' cultures like?” Auntie Ana asks, changing the subject and sitting down beside him on the couch.

“His people are so cool, Auntie Ana!” Tony cheers “The Jotuns have really advanced magic and something called Sedir which is similar to magic but not magic. The Jotun people can even naturally breathe underwater, and can withstand below zero temps without getting frostbite! They have massive ice castles and underwater cities. Their libraries and schools are apparently second to none. They are a culture of scholars and healers. The Asgardians are a warrior culture though.” Tony says before slowing down and taking in a deep breath. 

“What do you mean by a warrior culture?” Auntie Ana asks worriedly.

“Everything is war or technology-oriented. They believe that magic is women's work but like for poor women since it's seen as lies and trickery. They're really into war games and training everyone for real live battle too. Loki first began learning to wield swords, knives, and daggers at four years old. Four can you believe it!” Tony exclaims. He’s still shocked over the fact but before anyone can comment he continues. “Apparently Asgard’s main cities and castles are really pretty though. They're made of precious metals like gold and stones like rubies and emeralds. Their technology is supposed to be really advanced too even compared to other realms.”

“Do you know why the two… um, realms you called them? Do you know why they're at war?” Jarvis asks while Auntie Ana sits deep in thought her eyebrows pinched in clear worry.

“Well… from what Loki has said the Asgardians are really racist toward the people from Jotunheim. Loki even has to lie and play at being two people just so he's not killed by his own people for being a Prince born from both realms monarchs. It’s really bad.”

“It sounds like two of your soulmates have very hard lives. First Hadrian and his muggle situation and now this with Loki.” Auntie Ana says sharing a worried look with Jarvis before turning back to a distracted Tony, “Do you have any plans to help them?”

“Yeah.” Tony agrees with a wide grin. “We have a whole plan and everything. But first I have to run into Hadrian before Loki and Merlin arrive. So we need to follow the same schedule as him. It should be easy. The family he lives with only have two places they're planning on going today and tomorrow. The theatre for the afternoon showing of the Lion King Musical and then the zoo after his birthday. I need to run into him either at the zoo or at the hotel.”

“Ah, I suppose that explains these tickets,” Jarvis says, pulling out six tickets to the Lion King Musical with a smile.

* * *

####  **Date:** Tuesday, July 30th, 1992 **, --** 30th-century and -- **Location:** Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, South East England, County of Greater London, West London, City of London, Hilton Hotel  
POV: Hadrian Regulus Potter-Black-Peverell **\-- Nicknames(s):** Adrian, Harry **  
****Legal Alias(s):** Harry James Potter, Adrian Regulus Black, and Hadrian Regulus Peverell

Apparently Hadrian and Dudley aren't as alone as they first thought. Hadrian's three best mates and two of Dudely’s best mates are staying in downtown London at the Hilton hotel despite it being a school night and a school week. They all ran into each other as they were all headed back from the local theatre. Hadrian didn't see Tony but everyone else in London wanted to see The Lion King. That list apparently included both his and Dudely’s friends. After reuniting everyone quickly made plans for meeting up after dinner. Dudley and his best mates, Piers Polkiss and Dennis Stevens, all headed for the hotel’s arcade. Hadrian and his friends decided to try out the hotel’s indoor pool. Hopefully, he’ll run into Tony there. There's only so many places to meet in just one hotel after all.

“So, I guess you guys were all chased out of your homes by the weird letters and owls too?” Ethan Richerds asks a surprised Hadrian Potter, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finigan. 

“Yeah,” Hadrian says sadly. Not only did he miss seeing Tony today, but apparently the cult that's always after him has taken to attacking his friends too.

At the same time as Hadrian responds Seamus asks; “Wait, those weird letters filled up your guys' houses too?!”

“I told you it wasn't just some weird prank,” Dean says to Seamus with an eye roll as they all enter the elevator. “No one goes through all that effort for just a prank.”

“Mrs. Dursely thinks it must be that cult that's always bringing me back to their house,” Hadrian says sadly while pushing the button for the bottom floor. “When I went to get my swimsuit Mr. Dursely was telling her they're probably targeting everyone I know. This is all my fault, guys. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it's not your fault, mate,” Ethan assures him as they all wait for the elevator to go down. 

“Yeah. Those nutjobs have been after you since you were a baby!” Dean adds on. “You can't just give up on your life just because some insane cult is after you. Where would you be then? Huh?!” Dean demands

“A lonely old bat! That’s where!” Seamus finishes while throwing his arm around Hadrian’s shoulder. “Hey, were mates yeah. We’re friends through thick and thin. We’ll help you figure a way outa this whole mess even if it takes until after university!”

“Really?” Hadrian asks with a shy smile.

“Really!” Everyone responds with a laugh.

“What I don't get is why did they fill up everyone’s houses with letters and attack the soccer field with owls? Who even does that? Why do it?” Ethan asks as the elevator door opens in front of the double glass doors and window walls showing off the inside pool.

“Who cares about that right now?” Seamus says before shouting “We get to swim in an inside pool!”

“It’s a pool inside!” everyone shouts in elation before rushing for the doors and into the surprisingly warmer air inside of the pool room.

* * *

####  **Date:** Tuesday, July 30th, 1992 **, --** 30th-century and -- **Location:** Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, South East England, County of Greater London, West London, City of London, Hilton Hotel  
 **POV:** Anthony Edward Stark-Graves-Flamel **\-- Nicknames(s):** Tony, Anton **  
****Legal Alias(s):** Tony Edward Stark, Anthony Edward Graves, and Anton Edward Flamel

Tony sighed with a brooding frown on his face from his place lounging back on a frog pool floatie. He easily kicked the side of the pool when his frog floatie hit the edge. He leans back again as he drifts away with the currents. The soothing sounds of the running water in the otherwise empty pool room feel like they’re joining him in his misery. The warm air of the room contrasts with the cold water below him. He is nothing. He has nothing. No soulmates, no parents, not even social expectations. He’s just a leaf in the water. He’s drifting away from all his worldly troubles.

“Come on and cheer up Tony bear!” Auntie Ana cheers from her chair as his pool floatie hits another edge.

“Don't wanna,” Tony grumbles not wanting to admit he's just pouting. 

“You have no reason to look so sad.” Auntie Ana scolds “You have already arranged a place to meet with Hadrian, and yes you did miss him in the crowds, but your soulmate promised he’d be here sometime after dinner! You heard him! Do you know how long most people have to wait to meet?”

“No?” Tony says thoughtfully. “All the grown-up's I know met their soulmates before they even turned eleven.”

“Yes, well we are rare cases,” Jarvis says looking up from his book. “Most people have to wait until college, at least just for a chance to arrange a meeting face to face in real life.” the points out.

“Oh,” Tony says deep in thought while Jarvis returns to his book. His musing is cut off by a group of boys his age in swim trunks running in and jumping into the pool with four large splashes. “Argh!” Tony yells out in shock as someone pops up next to his floatie he falls off it and into the cold water the shock of it causes him to gasp in the chlorinated water. 

* * *

####  **Date:** Tuesday, July 30th, 1992 **, --** 30th-century and -- **Location:** Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, South East England, County of Greater London, West London, City of London, Hilton Hotel  
POV: Hadrian Regulus Potter-Black-Peverell **\-- Nicknames(s):** Adrian, Harry **  
****Legal Alias(s):** Harry James Potter, Adrian Regulus Black, and Hadrian Regulus Peverell

“Argh!” someone yells as Hadrian pops back up out of the freezing water.

“What? Who’s there?!” Hadrian asks, brushing his hair out off his face in a panic before noticing the empty pool floatie. “Oh no! I’ve drowned someone!” he shouts in a panic. “Help! Help! Lifeguard! Oh no!” Hadrian screams seeing the lifeguard place is empty. He quickly ducks back under the water and searches through his blurry vision for someone to rescue. When he finally pops back up he's certain they've died before someone's grasping his arm and sputtering. “Oh thank the Gods. Okay just hold on I’ll get us both out. Don't die on me, okay?” Hadrian begs the boy still clinging to him not noticing the 24 hour silver and pink glow signifying a soul-match having just met. 

“Hadrian!” Ethan shouts as he passes him and gets out of the pool carrying the boy to who he hopes are his parents or guardians. 

“Mate!” Dean shouts climbing out after him while Seamus and Ethan climb out behind him. “Mate, wait up!” 

“I am so sorry.” Hadrian rushes to apologize to the boy’s relatives as they rush to check him over. “I should have watched where I was going. I must have jumped right on him. This is all my fault. I-”

“Hadrian, shut up.” a familiar voice gasps out still choking on water. “I am alive thanks to you.” 

“Tony?!” Hadrian gasps. “Oh my- I almost killed my own soulmate!” he yells in a panic.

“Only you could meet your match like this, Hadrian,” Dean says before breaking into a fit of giggles. 

“This isn't funny! Tony could have died!” Hadrian cries out in alarm as everyone joins into the laughter. 

“It kinda is though.” Tony points out with a grin having finally gotten over the worst of his near-death experience.


	8. Disaster Strikes

#  **Chapter Eight. Disaster Strikes**

* * *

####  **Date:** Tuesday, July 30th, 1992 **, -- 2** 0th-century ad -- **Location:** Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, South East England, County of Greater London, West London, City of London, Hilton Hotel  
POV: Hadrian Regulus Potter-Black-Peverell **\-- Nicknames(s):** Adrian, Harry **  
****Legal Alias(s):** Harry James Potter, Adrian Regulus Black, and Hadrian Regulus Peverell

"Out! OUT!” The police officers lining the halls continue to shout as everyone runs through the crowded hallways and into the cafeteria. “Let’s keep the line going! Out of the hallways! No Questions! Let’s Go!” The police officers continue to shout over everyone's terrified questions and screams. 

A barefoot, pyjama-clad, Hadrian runs along with the similarly dressed and equally terrified Dursleys. Hadrian is clutching his new lion plushie the nice police officer bought him from the theatre’s gift shop. Dudley was given a robotic toy lion from the same store. They were actually beginning to have a nice vacation. Hadrian and Dudely both have friends staying in the hotel. Hadrian has even met one of his soulmate’s and introduced Tony to the Durselys. Mr. Dursely had commented on how they managed to fool the cult by moving locations and Mrs. Dursely had agreed. Then they started getting ready for bed and things became terrifyingly bizarre. 

Letters started appearing stuffed into everyone’s soaps, suitcases, window drapes, and bedding. There were an entire flock of owls perched out on their patio. Apparently all the other hotel rooms were affected as well. Now with the freaky letters falling from the air vents. It’s just as bizarre as it is terrifying. It’s like living in some kind of horror novel. Hopefully, no one has been hurt or worse, killed. Hadrian continues to run with the crowd while keeping a careful hold on his new toy lion plushie. More of those bizarre letters are raining down on everyone from the ceiling vents.

“Quickly! Everyone get in!” A hotel staff member is shouting into a megaphone to be heard over everyone's alarmed and terrified cries of distress. “Into the cafeteria! In the cafeteria!” she repeats when people freeze at the idea. “Now! Come on! Yes! Now! We mustn't delay!” she continues to shout into her megaphone. “This is clearly some sort of attack. We all must remain brave and untied! Everyone must come along! Quickly now! Watch your step and watch out for those around you!” She continues to shout while other staff members rush help up the poor old woman who fell down.

“Families with children over to the left! Older singles and couples to the right! The elderly are in the middle!” The former hotel receptionist directs using her own megaphone as Mr. and Mrs. Dursley led Dudley and Hadrian through the cafeteria’s lobby. 

“Come along now, Duddydums.” Mrs. Dursley says, grabbing a terrified Dudely’s shoulder to steer him toward the terrified group of families, as Mr. Dursely grabs Mrs. Dursley’s hand. “Hadrian, do try and keep up.” Mrs. Dursley adds as an afterthought when Hadrian grasps onto her left bathrobe sleeve trying to not be left behind in all the chaos.

“Hey look, it’s Hadrian!” Dean Thomas shouts over all the noise as they draw near.

“Hadrian, we’re all over here! We saved you and the Dursleys a spot! Hurry before someone takes your place!” Tony Stark, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Ethan Richards all shout from their places next to their parents or in Tony’s case his butlers. 

“Dudley, mate, over here!” Dudley’s best mates, Piers Polkiss and Dennis Stevens both shout from next to Hadrian’s friend group. “You gotta hurry! The place is filling up!”

“Oh, Petunia! Thank God you and your boys are all alright!” Piers’s mother, Rebecca Polkiss shouts over the chaotic noise filling the room as everyone adjusts while the Durselys and Hadrian situate themselves between the two groups of gathered families. “We were all so worried!” Piers’s mother shouts in distress. “First with our homes filled with letters, and now this! What do you believe is going on? Those useless officers have refused to tell us a thing!”

“We thought it was that damned cult that's always so focused on that boy!” Mr. Dursely shouts over all the chatter. “Now we’re not so sure!”

“Tony, you can let go now,” Hadrian says with a laugh as Tony clings to him like a koala bear. 

“Don't wanna,” Tony says before pulling back and wrapping himself back up into his blanket. “So cold. Was worried ‘bout you.” Tony adds with a yawn.

“We were all worried!” Dean tacks on.

“Yeah,” Seamus agrees before adding “I know you said the Durselys thought it was that weird cult again, but with everyone being targeted it’s probably not.”

“I’m just glad you boys are alright.” Mrs Ana Jarvis says glaring around the room. “We should be safe enough in here. The room used to be a bomb shelter during the war. Seems people have forgotten how to act in one too.”

* * *

####  **Date:** Tuesday, July 30th, 1992 **, -- 2** 0th-century ad -- **Location:** Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, South East England, County of Greater London, West London, City of London, Hilton Hotel  
 **POV:** Anthony Edward Stark-Graves-Flamel **\-- Nicknames(s):** Tony, Anton **  
****Legal Alias(s):** Tony Edward Stark, Anthony Edward Graves, and Anton Edward Flamel

“Alright.” The leader of the police officers finally shouts into a megaphone in the defining silence of the room. They were all just informed by the man with a megaphone that the only hallway leading out has been secured and the double doors have been closed, locked and barricaded shut. “Alright.” the chubby leader of the police officer's pants out again clearly out of breath. The obvious leader hardly did anything other than direct so it's not as though he has a right to be so tired. No one has had any sleep but all the other adults pitched in to help secure the room. 

“We are all clearly dealing with some unknown group of organized criminals.” The leader of the police team and therefore their now trapped group says. Everyone sighs or mutters in annoyance at their self-appointed leader pointing out the obvious. The man continues to pant into his large megaphone before nearly collapsing backwards. He catches himself and is now leaning against the chairs and couches that have been pushed together and stacked up against the wooden double doors. “Give me a minute to collect my breath and my thoughts.” the man says into his large megaphone before everyone begins to ask questions and worry over each other. 

“What do you guys think is going on?” Tony asks Hadrian and his new friends as everyone begins to talk among themselves filling the room with a low thrum of noise.

“Don't know.” Dean Thomas says with a shrug from where he's wrapped in a blue and pink star covered quilt with Seamus Finnigan and Ethan Richerds. “Something weird and sketchy that's for sure.”

“Well, that's a given.” Hadrian points out from where he's wrapped around Tony like a possessive koala bear and resting his chin on Tony’s shoulder. They're both wrapped in Tony’s much smaller green and gold blanket and Tony’s clutching Hadrian’s toy lion with a death grip. 

“Well, I’m scared.” Seamus Finnigan says pointedly. He's clearly daring anyone to contradict him or call him a wimp. None of them are going to though. Everyone is scared and worried for their lives. “This is all very weird.” Seamus continues when no one says anything else, too scared to really talk. “I haven't slept in an actual bed for three nights this week. We’ve been chased by owls who have now managed to track us all down. Our houses were all filled up with letters and now the hotel we all ran to is under attack.”

“That's okay. I think we all are scared.” Ethan says shakily but still reassuringly. “Even the grown-ups are at a loss. Listen.”

“It's that cult, I just know it!” Mr. Dursely is shouting.

“I still say this is a new group.” an unknown woman argues. “That other group may have inspired them but this is clearly out of character from what everyone knows to expect. We all follow that news story religiously. It's simply too bizarre not to. This new group likely are the same and felt the need to imitate one of their attacks for some reason.”

“Agreed.” An unknown man states around a yawn. “This new group were likely inspired by the obvious lack of vigilance and action the police have taken with their cases. I know my family hasn't been targeted until now despite our Ethan being friends with Hadrian. That other gang just seems focused on keeping the boy in one place. Rotten luck for everyone involved and a bit odd but nothing on this scale.”

“Quiet!” a hotel staff member shouts into her own megaphone causing the noise to echo in everyone’s ears and off the walls. “The police are talking!”

“Okay.” The leader of the police says standing up straight and addressing the crowd. “I know some of you have figured this out for yourselves, but for those who haven't here is the situation as we know it. Everyone staying here today has been under attack by these maniacs in some form or fashion. So far we have; people’s homes being filled with letters, people being chased and attacked by owls carrying said letters and people being kidnapped from their homes by these maniacs in cult robes and taken somewhere else. You can talk amongst yourselves but no one is leaving until this is all sorted out!”

* * *

####  **Date:** Tuesday, July 30th, 1992 **, -- 2** 0th-century ad -- **Location:** Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, South East England, County of Greater London, West London, City of London, Hilton Hotel  
 **POV:** Petunia Amethyst Dursley nee Evans -- **Nicknames(s):** Pet, Tunnie

There's coffee, tea, crisps and sandwiches being freely provided to all the adults. Everyones’ children have been given milk, juice crisps and sandwiches. The hotel’s extra blankets and pillows were passed out to the tired children not too long ago. The kids look to be finally falling asleep despite the awful situation. Hopefully the tea and coffee will help everyone else stay awake and protect their children. Goodness knows the local police have been rather lacklustre in taking action against the cult. Now the police have gone and trapped everyone the damned cult is after in one room. They may as well have a large sign outside the hotel and leading to the cafeteria saying; ‘Here we are, come and get us.’ 

In the hotel cafeteria sits; Petunia Dursley, Rebecca Polkiss, Marie Stevens, Susan Thomas, Victoria Finnigan, Elizabeth Richards and the nice American woman who works as a nanny, Ana Jarvis. They've all been sitting at a small table and standing guard over the kids. Their husbands have just left to discuss the issue of everyone technically being sitting ducks for the attackers with the police. They need a plan on how to deal with the cult when they do come back. The police are clearly fumbling and overwhelmed but that is no reason to have trapped so many of the cult’s victims in one room. Petunia and the other women have all been discussing the issue and throwing out plans to deal with the maniacs themselves if need be.

“I know most everyone disagrees with me but I still think it may just be that damned cult,” Petunia speaks to the group of Mothers at the table. 

“Cult? What cult?” Ana Jarvis putting down her plastic cup. It's full of something called iced coffee. It doesn't look very appealing but it may just be what the other woman needs to keep herself awake. Petunia chose tea herself, it's still not cooled, even with the added cream and sugar. 

“I know you're not from around here but Hadrian has a history of being targeted by some bizarre group of cult fanatics.” Rebecca Polkiss hesitantly divulges to the nice older woman. 

Ana Jarvis is Jewish and apparently fled to America from Europe during the last world war. She found work as a female butler. Her soulmate worked as a butler for the same family, still does. Ana Jarvis now doubles as a nanny to the Stark family’s heir. The heir to the wealthy Stark family is one of Hadrian’s soulmates. Naturally Petunia and her friends have decided to take the older woman under their collective wing while she's here in England. Goodness knows what kind of horrid memories just being here in London has brought up. With this attack, it's likely far worse. The poor woman is likely terrified out of her mind and simply good at hiding such things due to surviving a war. 

“They’ve been after that poor boy since leaving him on the Dursleys front stoop overnight. And it was during a November storm no less! The things we’ve each had to go through due to that cult are absurd.” Marie Stevens says before blowing on her hot coffee. 

“Hadrian can hardly leave the house for anything other than school activities and outings with his local boy scout group.” Petunia helpfully tacks on. “If a cult fanatic decides he's been gone from the house too long he's simply kidnapped and placed back into our living room. They have tried to stay for tea or a meal a few times but mostly hardly anyone ever sees them until they’ve already gotten away.”

“The local cat lady is certainly chummy with them.” Marie Stevens says with a scowl “I’ve seen her chatting up that old man and his younger wife no less than seven times. She even offered them one of her cats!” Marie Stevens says aghast. Everyone local knows how protective Miss Figg is of her numerous cats. 

“Yes, well everyone knows to watch out for Miss Figg.” Rebecca Polkiss scoffs while sitting down her tea. “She's batty even without her horde of cats. The cats fill up her entire yard in the summer and she just lets them all roam about the local area. She treats them like spoilt children.” Rebecca Polkiss explains to the shocked nanny.

“Well, I've never heard of anything so bizarre.” Ana Jarvis says visibly bewildered. “Just how long has all this been happening?”

“It’s been an ongoing issue since we found him as a toddler. Of course, he was only two at the time but the odd and bizarre occurrences began then.” Petunia sighs out before blowing on her tea hoping it will be drinkable soon. She's simply exhausted and annoyed by it all at this point. “The boy is my nephew through an adopted sister. Lily was previously born a noble, not that I was aware of that until recently. As far we can tell, the boy’s parents and the rest of his family are all dead nobles. We couldn't really afford two children when we found him. So at first, we tried leaving him at orphanages, foster homes and even just with the local police. Fat lotta good it did.” she scoffs before hesitantly taking a small sip of her tea and burning her tongue. 

“I take it he didn't stay.” Ana Jarvis says before taking a sip of her iced coffee. 

Petunia eyes the iced drink in contemplative thought before deciding ordering another drink isn't worth the hassle. She responds to the typical but always politely asked question in a tired voice. “Those robed maniacs always take Hadrian from wherever he's staying and bring him back to ours. Like I said, they sometimes try to stop for a chat or a free meal but they mostly just escape before we even know they’re there. A few times we would just wake up the next day with Hadrian asleep on our living room couch. The police never seem to be able to arrive in time to catch the maniacs. Nearly nine years now, it's all been going on.”

“That long and the police haven't done anything?” Ana Jarvis asks worriedly. 

“Yes, it's become something of a running news story instead.” Susan Thomas says only slightly amused. “Us locals always look forward to ‘The latest with the Cult’. The local news stations even have the story outfitted with its own intro and theme music. Honestly, the reporters seem to have better luck tracking the events then the police do. It’s worrisome.”

“What about Hadrian?” Ana Jarvis asks worriedly. “What do they do to that poor boy while they have him in their grapes?” She asks looking over to where all their group’s children are sleeping on two small makeshift beds. The blankets covering the hardwood hardly even look comfortable but the children are all out like a light. It's been a long day and an even longer week. It's not even Wednesday yet. 

“They must drug that poor boy.” Victoria Finnigan says sadly drawing Petunia from her maudlin thoughts. “He hardly ever remembers the trip itself and everything else is always blurry,” she says with a sigh. “The police have tried questioning Hadrian since he was four years old and speaking full sentences.”

“The only thing he ever remembers is the damned cult fanatics scolding him.” Elizabeth Richards says angrily. She's clearly offended on Hadrian’s behalf. “They always claim he's run away from home and how disappointed they are in him for worrying everyone before saying it's time to go back home. Next thing he knows at Petunia's house and sicking up whatever rubbish food and drugs they keep feeding him.” 

“Naturally we always call the police each time but nothing’s ever come of it until now,” Petunia says annoyed. “It just figures that once the cult began attacking other families the police would see fit to finally take action.”

“Yes well thankfully everyone from Winchester to London knows about the cult fanatics.” Susan Thomas says reassuringly. “This isn't the first time they've done something like this. It’s only the largest attack they’ve yet to do. The local police may try and claim this was the first attack but Hadrian’s case is simply too well known for anyone to just properly cover-up. We all know the local news stations will be playing this story for weeks if not longer.” 

“I for one can't wait to see just what the reporters uncover.” Elizabeth Richards says with a wry smile. At that exact moment, the police's perimeter alarm going off begins to sound from behind the barricaded doors.

"Oh, good Lord, they're here!" Petunia shouts frantically. 

“They've found us!” someone else shouts in a terrified shriek.

“They must have been trying to trap us!” Someone else gruffly shouts out in shock. “Get us all in one place and make us an easier target!”

“Well, we fell right into their trap! Now what?!” Someone else yells in an enraged terror as children begin crying out in fright.

“We must protect the children and the elderly!” someone else shouts. Their suggestion is quickly responded to with roars and cries of agreement.

“Protect the children and the elderly!” Everyone cries out in agreement.

* * *

####  **Date:** Tuesday, July 30th, 1992 **, -- 2** 0th-century ad -- **Location:** Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, South East England, County of Greater London, West London, City of London, Hilton Hotel  
 **POV:** Anthony Edward Stark-Graves-Flamel **\-- Nicknames(s):** Tony, Anton **  
****Legal Alias(s):** Tony Edward Stark, Anthony Edward Graves, and Anton Edward Flamel

“Well this sucks.” someone mutters to the left. 

“We’re probably all going to die in a bloodbath and all you can say is ‘this sucks’?!” a girl on the right demands in a shriek. 

“Well, he's right. It does suck.” another boy argues right back.

They're all hiding with other children and a bunch of old people behind an army of parents and guardians. Everyone is welding makeshift weapons, even his new friends and the old people. The grown-ups have the best weapons like steak knives, broken chair legs, curtain rods, and the few odd cricket bats they found in an old storage closet. Everyone is hiding behind even more furniture stacked up in a makeshift barricade. In front of their furniture barricade at the doors are the remaining adults standing guard with kitchen knives and police officers with batons and tasers. Everyone has practically prepared for a war. 

“This is officially my worst birthday yet,” Hadrian mutters to Tony, Dean, Seamus and Ethan. 

“Same.” Tony grunts in agreement from where he's trying to sharpen his butter knife with a rock from one of the potted plants. Tony’s lucky. Hadrian and Ethan just have salad forks. At least they're sharpened more than his dull butter knife or the supposed weapons Dean and Seamus got stuck with. Poor Seamus and Dean were left with spoons. How they're expected to defend themselves with spoons is anyone's guess.

“It’s your guys birthdays?” the girl from before asks sympathetically. 

“Yeah.” Tony and Hadrian say as one. 

“They're soulmates too.” Seamus adds “They just met last night at the indoor pool and everything.”

“Well at least they have that going for them then.” an older teen boy says from where he's holding onto a squirming and whimpering toddler. “I didn't even get to have a swim before all this. Had to watch my little sisters. Mary and Rosie here were both terrified. I was too, to be honest. With everything that's been going on we’re all going to be lucky if the rest of us live to meet our soulmates or see a pool again.”

“I was going to head to the pool tomorrow.” a teen girl says sadly “Now with all this, I think we’ll just all be heading home as soon as the police let us leave. Was the pool at least nice?”

“It's a pool inside but there's no slide or anything,” Dean explains. “They do have something called a jacuzzi though. It’s like a really hot and really, really small pool that gives massages. The grown-ups seemed to like it.”

“Well if the pool didn't have a slide then what's the point?” another teen boy says sarcastically.

“Exactly! See, Denis. I told you we were better off heading to the arcade.” Dudley says to one of his friends completely missing the sarcasm in the tone of the remark.

“-with all these blasted tables and whatnot!” someone shouts enraged from behind the barricaded doors causing everyone to go silent in shock and fear. The noises of their makeshift furniture barricade being unmade begin reaching everyone's ears far too late.

"Oh, good Lord, they're back!" Mrs. Petunia Dursley shouts frantically while picking up her cricket bat. Why she even dropped the thing to fix her makeup is anyone’s guess. They're all in their nightclothes as it is. Screams of fear and questions of ‘what do’ and ‘what if they get in’ can be heard in the sudden chaos of noise. 

“Alright, everyone! Arm yourselves if you've not done so already!” Their newly elected leader of the police officers shouts from where she’s standing in the frontlines blocking the door. The last one is still passed out in shock in the kitchens. Why they didn't just all hide in there is anyone's guess but Tony suspects they wouldn't all fit. “Remember protecting the children is our top priority! They are the next generation and these maniacs are clearly targeting our youth.” their leader shouts.

“Protect the children!” all the adults roar while wielding makeshift weapons.


	9. Tuesday Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter before the clock strikes midnight. After midnight our four protags and countless others will be forced to travel to their soulmate’s sides.

#  **Chapter Nine. Tuesday Gone**

* * *

####  **Date:** Tuesday, July 30th, 1992 **, --** 20th-century and -- **Location:** Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, South East England, County of Greater London, West London, City of London, Hilton Hotel  
 **POV:** Marietta Estelle Stark nee Graves **\-- Nicknames(s):** Star, Maria

Marietta Stark stands back and looks around at the mess their 5-star hotel has become in the mere 14 hours they were gone. When they entered their hotel, the lobby was full of broken furniture and glass not to mention dropped suitcases, bags, purses, children's toys and even blankets. Nearly every room they've entered so far has shared a similar fate. The hotel is practically an apocalyptic wasteland. There are virtually no signs of life compared to the hustle and bustle of ongoing London City life happening outside the hotel’s doors. 

The reason for the apocalyptic scene is rather obvious. Every room and hallway within the 5-star hotel is filled with letters still slowly dropping in clumps out of the clogged ceiling vents. The Stark’s have been dealing with similar cases all day. That is after all what pulled them away from their family vacation. They were forced to, once again, leave their only child with his Butler, Edward Jarvis, and Nanny, Ana Jarvis, due to yet another blunder by the magicals in Great Britain. The Starks had no idea they were leaving their ten-year-old son in the middle of a war zone! And on the eve of his eleventh birthday no less!

“Absolute Morons.” Marietta’s husband, Howard Stark, hisses out enraged at the sight. “Britain may call themselves a self-governing magical country but they can't even run a halfway decent postal service.”

Marietta turns to ask her husband what they should do and how they should go about finding their little boy but Howard is already pulling out his cell-phone. Knowing better than to interrupt her husband while he's on his phone Marietta just looks around at the scene of demolition aghast. Her poor baby boy is trapped somewhere in this hotel after enduring who knows what! And on the eve of his eleventh birthday no less! Their little Antonio will be turning eleven in mere hours! His soulmates will be forced to travel to his side and into his mess! Who knows what they will be forced to think of her little sparrow upon seeing such a sight! It looks like there was a small but devastating war!

* * *

####  **Date:** Tuesday, July 30th, 1992 **, --** 20th-century and -- **Location:** Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, South East England, County of Greater London, West London, City of London, Hilton Hotel  
 **POV:** Marietta Estelle Stark nee Graves **\-- Nicknames(s):** Star, Maria

Marietta Stark holds onto her son’s toy dragon plushie watching in terrified worry as the small army of British Muggle-Born Wizards and British Squib’s work together to unblock the barricade in front of the hotel restaurant's double doors. The search teams set off some sort of loud and blaring alarm system just by entering the hotel’s lobby. Hoping to find some survivors in this awful mess everyone followed the ringing alarm to where it’s the loudest. The alarm seems to be ringing the loudest behind the restaurant’s barricaded double doors. 

Marietta Stark just hopes her son has survived whatever has happened here. She is tightly gripping the toy dragon plushie her little Antonio must have dropped like a lifeline. It has become glaringly obvious that all the muggleborn families and even some of the half-blood families in England have banded together to escape their children’s outrageous number of Hogwarts letters. Given the chaos caused by just one outdated letter casually announcing the existence of magic, all these piles of letters must have caused the muggle parents to be very much justified in their panic and worry for their children. Hopefully, such a case will not have scared the parents and children away from their rightful heritage. 

“For God’s sake! Can you pathetic Brits just move the fucking furniture!” Marietta’s husband Howard Stark yells clearly pissed off at the general state of incompetence they are currently witnessing. 

It's a universally known fact that the British magicals have no clue how to function without the aid of magic. Even among the Squibs and the muggle-borns magic is used for simple day to day tasks like cooking and gardening. The group in front of them are even struggling to lift a few chairs! It's pathetic and normally all very funny but right now her 10-year-old son’s life is on the line. They don't know how long the letters were attacking or even if the people trapped inside have enough air to live off of given the air vents are all filled up with Hogwarts acceptance letters. The group behind the furniture blockade likely didn't even think about such a thing happening. They likely just tried to band together for their own safety and survival. 

“For God's sake! Hurry the fuck up!” Howard Stark begins to yell again. “There are entire families, with Circe knows how many children, trapped behind this blockade! For Merlin’s sake, my own son is likely hiding behind this mess wondering what's taking us all so long! They are probably even running out of air at the rate you idiots are going!” 

“Give us a break, okay! We have our work cut out for us. What, with all these blasted tables and whatnot!” one of the muggle-born wizards shouts annoyed before moving back and continuing to unmake the massive blockade by hand. Their three rescue teams have faced two similar blockades and the three teams have only gotten slower and more lazy the further along they go. 

"Oh, good Lord, they're back!" A woman shouts in a shrill ear-piercing scream from behind all of the stacked up furniture. There's sudden chaos of panicked and terrified voices all coming from behind the wooden double doors. The three rescue teams seem to suddenly jump into action working to unmake the makeshift furniture barricades. 

“Alright, everyone! Arm yourselves if you've not done so already!” a loud voice cries out causing the three rescue teams to pause once more. “Remember protecting the children is our top priority! They are the next generation and these maniacs are clearly targeting our youth!” the voice continues to shout.

“Protect the children!” hundreds of people all roar before the sound of even more furniture being stacked up reaches their ears. 

“What in Merlin's name are they on about?!” one of the half-blood witches of the group demands.

“Don't you morons realize how insane all this looks to everyone else?!” Howard Stark yells rightfully pissed off for once. “Your mail system is so fucking backward it has demolished entire homes and buildings! Your letters are written with actual quills and ink on fucking parchment! No one has used quills or parchment in hundreds of years and ink is hardly ever even used at all! Your letters are addressed to literal children! You just bluntly talk about things no one thinks are real! Then you idiots expect everyone to be okay with you teaching their children!?! You have parents thinking you're going to kidnap their children or their entire family is going to die!”

“Surely not.” a wizard scoffs. “What do the muggles even write with if not quills and ink? Do they carve their letters into wood and rocks?” Marietta Stark stares in shocked dismay as all the stupid British witches and wizards laugh at the other wizard’s ignorant comment. 

* * *

####  **Date:** Tuesday, July 30th, 1992 **, --** 20th-century and -- **Location:** Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, South East England, County of Greater London, West London, City of London, Hilton Hotel  
 **POV:** Anthony Edward Stark-Graves-Flamel **\-- Nicknames(s):** Tony, Anton **  
****Legal Alias(s):** Tony Edward Stark, Anthony Edward Graves, and Anton Edward Flamel

“Merlin and Loki are  _ so _ going to kill us,” Hadrian whispers to Tony as they sit behind a big conference table being used as a last defence barricade with their other friends and a bunch of fellow eleven-year-olds. All the adults are ready for a war while the kids have been left to govern themselves. 

“No. No. Killing us would be too nice for Loki’s tastes.” Tony argues right back making sure to keep his voice in a low whisper. “We’re being tortured. I’m thinking he's going to take his time imagining something really creative for the mess we’ve landed in. Merlin will probably help him out when it comes to actually making us regret all this.” Tony says while gesturing to the chaos around them.

“Lookout. Dudley and his little gang are all coming back.” Ethan warns having been voted as their newest lookout by the small friend group of ten-year-olds and eleven-year-olds. 

“They have a bunch of rocks with ‘em too.” A boy named Michael Corner tacks on from where he's hiding with his soulmate, an Italian named Blaize Zabani.

“Bloody tossers.” Seamus Finnigan snarls. 

“Don't those morons realize how serious this all is?!” Tony asks, having been targeted by the group of bullies three times in the last day.

“Knowing Dudley, probably not,” Hadrian says as the small gang of three primary children walk over and glare at everyone in a way they probably think is intimidating. 

“You little freaks are all going to jail for this mess! I hope you know you'll all be in jail for life for attacking us!” Dudley snarls “You're all going to be arrested and put in jail!” he shouts “Your freaky cult friends too!” he spits out sending spit on their small group of new friends.

“Yeah, your all going to prison!” Dennis Stevens spits sending more spit on people in their small group of new friends.

“Why do you morons think we have some sort of control over all this!” Dean Thomas shouts finally just flat out pissed off. “We are all being targeted by a cult of terrorists! This an issue way bigger than any of us!

“Whatever.” Piers Polkiss says with an eye roll. “Like anyone actually believes that. Everyone knows what a bunch of freaks Hadrian and his cult are. He even has his own show on the news! ‘The Latest with Hadrian and his freaky cult!” Piers Polkiss snarls as Dudley and his friends all laugh.


	10. The Eleventh Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I didn't want to spoil the next chapter and subsequently ruin the suspense and surprises within the next fic of this fanfiction series I have only included one, I repeat one, just one instance of time travel in this chapter. Enjoy.
> 
> Ps. If you have read this far, please bookmark or subscribe to my fanfiction series 'Traversing the Multiverse'. The following chapters will be in the next fic of this fanfiction series. As always, thank you for reading! :)

#  **Chapter Ten. The Eleventh Year**

* * *

####  **Date:** Tuesday, July 30th, 1992 **, --** 20th-century and -- **Location:** Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, South East England, County of Greater London, West London, City of London, Hilton Hotel  
**POV:** Hadrian Regulus Potter-Black-Peverell **\-- Nicknames(s):** Adrian, Harry **  
****Legal Alias(s):** Harry James Potter, Adrian Regulus Black, and Hadrian Regulus Peverell

“Dead…. We. Are. Dead.” Hadrian whispers to Tony as he picks at his disgusting soggy chicken and cheese sandwich. It's got mayo, mustard, lettuce, and tomato on it already but it's been in a bag all night so now it's all soggy and wet. 

“No. I told you.” Tony argues right back making sure to keep his voice in a low whisper. “Killing us would be too nice for Loki’s tastes,” Tony explains while pushing aside his own soggy turkey and cheese sandwich and opening his bag of BBQ crips. “We’re being tortured. Loki's gonna be really creative with our punishment this time too.” Tony declares before popping a BBQ crip into his mouth. 

“You're probably right,” Hadrian says before shaking his head at another mad tangent on blood purity and the benefits of inbreeding coming from the British wizards. “No. You're totally right. Merlin’s gonna be pissed at us too you know.” Hadrian says before popping a cheese doodle into his mouth. “He'll probably help Loki. We’re not just dead, we won't bloody well exist for the next few weeks. Might even be a few months for underestimating just how far down the rabbit hole this whole mess goes.” That's their usual punishment for stupidity and unnecessary situations, after all, being ignored. 

“I’m thinking it's gonna be way worse than just pretending we don't exist this time. He's probably gonna spend a while thinking up a new punishment. He’ll play the long game, make us sweat.” Tony argues back while sparring another look at the crazy and clearly backwards British wizards.

They’re still listening to the crazy group of backwards British wizards trying to explain magic, the magical school system, and the magical government here in Britain. The idiots talking are basically ranting and alienating a room full of terrified and pissed off muggle parents. It’s clear no one  _ really _ believes the group talking are actual wizards or that  _ magic is actually real _ . No. It's become obvious from the whispers around the room that everyone believes the so-called wizards are a secret society of mutants. Clearly the group who have targeted everyone here just call their own kind wizards. It's also been largely decided that the crazies have some sort of God-complex. Most of the parents gathered believe the crazy group are here to indoctrinate their obviously mutant children. 

As if that's not bad enough, the crazy wizards here in Britain are obviously stuck living in the past. Mrs. Richerds and Mrs. Thomas said something about even the two-page school shopping lists being better suited to the 16th and 17th centuries. Very few, if any, parents will be okay with sending their children to this backwards Scottish boarding school. Sadly, Hadrian and Tony already know they're going. Mr. Howard Stark has already gotten the Dursleys to agree to room Tony, Hadrian, Loki, and Merlin on the condition that they don't see any of them for most of the year. The Dursleys are still sending them glares and hiding their son Dudley between them. It's clear they don't believe in magic. They’ve never stood for anything; unscientific, whimsical, or just nonsensical. Now mutants on the other hand. Mutants the Dursleys know about. Well then again… everyone knows about mutants. Few hate mutants with a passion as strong as the Dursleys though.

“Well, apparently Dean, Seamus and I are all going to this backwards school too,” Ethan says as their friends all plop down at the table with annoyed and dejected sighs. “Apparently my Gran signed me up at birth without ever telling anyone. We each have a contract with the school in place already. None of us can back out either. It’s legally bound with something called blood magic.”

“Aye, meh Mam signed meh up at birth too,” Seamus complains before banging his head on the table. “Why meh own Mam would do something so bloody stupid is beyond meh,” he says lifting his now bruised head up and giving the shell shocked Dean a sympathetic hug.

“What's up with Dean?” Tony asks worriedly. “I know I haven't known you guys too long but he's normally not so quiet.” 

“Apparently Dean’s own Dad went to this magic school,” Ethan says with a sigh. “He was killed battling terrorists a few years after Dean was born. Dean and his Mom thought for years he just walked out on them.”

“Mr. Thomas died fighting terrorists?” Hadrian asks, shocked. 

“Yeah,” Seamus says proudly. “Apparently he was a brave police officer or what these so-called wizards call an Auror. The wizards up front said Dean’s Dad was killed by the same terrorist group that killed your Mum and Dad, Hadrian. They said your Dad was their chief and something about him being in a vigilante group.”

“Yeah, apparently there was a war between their two groups or something.” Ethan sadly explains. “They keep trying to claim you ended the war.”

“Me?!” Hadrian shrieks shocked. “I was a baby when my parents died,” Hadrian whispers shocked and outraged.

“We know. It's crazy.” Dean says, coming out of his shock. “Your Mum and Dad probably did something to protect you. This group doesn't seem too bright. They had a civil war over the benefits of inbreeding for God's sake.” he huffs out.

“Well, at least we’re all going to that other mutant magic school in America thanks to Tony’s Dad. It certainly seems much better.” Ethan says before opening his bagged sandwich with a frown. Ethan’s chicken salad sandwich is all mush. 

“They had normal classes at least.” Seamus agrees while looking around with a confused frown. “That Scottish boarding school doesn't even seem to have any basic courses. Don't get me wrong, flying and potions sound fun and cool enough but I can't see that school being, well a school! They don't even have English or math classes!” Seamus says aghast.

“What?” Tony demands bewildered. “Those are core classes everywhere!”

“How can they call themselves a school without core classes?!” Hadrian demands aghast. “How are we supposed to get our A-levels? How are we meant to graduate and finally finish up with school?”

“I just don't understand how we’re all expected to time-travel,” Dean says frowning, equally confused and overwhelmed. “They said it would; ‘just happen’ Whatever that means.” 

“Something about it just happening the moment we turn 11,” Hadrian says with a confused frown. “Tony could explain it better. I only have second-hand information. All three of my soulmates grew up knowing about their abilities.”

* * *

####  **Date:** Monday, July 31st, 426, 5th-century and -- **Location:** Midgard, Planet Earth, Kingdom of Essetir, Village of Ealdor, Wyllt Farm, Home of Hunith, Merlin, Will & Gwaine. **  
****Nicknames(s):** ‘Merlyn, Merlin’ **  
****Legal Alias(s):** Prince Myrddin Balinor Ambrosius, Merlyn Balinor Wyllt and Merlin Balinor Emrys

“Now, I want you to try and make a good first impression on these lad’s parents,” Mum says as she pulls the brush through his hair again before finally packing it away in his new leather satchel travel bag. 

“I will Mum,” Merlin says as his Mum washes off his face one last time before wiping off his new satchel. 

His new leather satchel travel bag already holds a shrunken trunk with spare outfits, copies of various books, his Gringotts vault key, a sealed letter from Gringotts, and Gringotts copies of all his legal identification papers. Gawine and Will are both standing off to the side with their own soulmates, the Indian twin sisters Parvati Patil and Padma Patil. Their cover story is that the two were kidnapped from India and managed to get away from their captors. They already have a similar cover story ready for Merlin’s soulmates. The local druids have even agreed to arrive disguised as a caravan of travelling gypsies. They're all hiding with the druids in the forest under the excuse of berry picking right now. 

“We know that your Loki is a Prince from King Odin’s kingdom not to mention he’s a Prince of Asgard and Jotunheim. From what you've told me about your Hadrian I think the lad is simply the hidden heir to a wealthy and powerful magical family. Your Tony seems to be the son of a successful merchant in the future from what I can gather. You need to make a good impression. They are all nice lads with good family backgrounds.” Mum says obviously fretting.

“I know Mum,” Merlin says as his Mum begins to nervously straighten his shirt. She quickly steps back as he starts to glow gold.

“Well it's time,” Mum says with a shaky smile. “I’ll see you again in 72 hours. Try and stay safe for me, my little Prince.”

* * *

####  **Date:** Tuesday, July 30th, 1992 **, --** 20th-century and -- **Location:** Planet Earth, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Country of England, South East England, County of Greater London, West London, City of London, Hilton Hotel  
**POV:** Anthony Edward Stark-Graves-Flamel **\-- Nicknames(s):** Tony, Anton **  
****Legal Alias(s):** Tony Edward Stark, Anthony Edward Graves, and Anton Edward Flamel

“Okay,” Tony says being the first to back down under Loki and Merlin’s angry and disproving glares. “So we obviously fucked up. But it's not our fault!”

“Uh-huh,” Loki says looking around the insanity of letters, stacked furniture, and panicking families surrounding them disbelievingly. “Then how would you explain all this… chaos?”

“Loki’s just mad because he didn't help create it.” Merlin says with an eye roll “I’m mad it happened at all without us having a plan of survival in place.”

“Yes, yes. That's important too.” Loki agrees with a sigh. “If they went off and died on us or even got wounded we would be looking at a far larger issue” Loki reluctantly agrees before starting to complain. “I’m angrier we were purposely left out of whatever this was! Just look at all the fun Tony and Hadrian had when we were only days away! You each know not to have so much fun without me!” Loki says while crossing his arms with a cute pout. “You caused chaos, messed with petty mortals and even had a small battle! Those are my favourite hobbies!” Loki complains “Why shouldn't I be upset?!!”

“What I want to know is why we weren't prepared or informed of this?” Merlin asks glaring between Tony and Hadrian. “You two have clearly been having a blast. Unless you were the ones under attack?” Merlin asks thoughtfully.

“We didn't do this but we were one of the reasons behind it,” Tony explains. 

“So you were the intended targets? They dared to target two of my soul splittings?” Loki demands horrified before going into overprotective mode. “Tell me who did this?! I will make the fools wish they were never born before skinning them alive and making a fire from their bones!”

“There's no need to get all protective and vengeful, Loki Luv. This was just a government blunder.” Hadrian explains. “We clearly just need to follow our gut worry more often and plan far more thoroughly.” Hadrian pipes up before scoffing as Merlin and Loki’s glares are turned onto him. “Look this isn't entirely our fault okay? I mean, look we obviously never expected the magicals in Britain to be so completely backwards..”

“Just how bad was this… did you say government disaster or government mistake?” Loki asks, looking around confused. “The Allspeak is messing up.”

“Government blunder.” Tony repeats “The word blunder means a stupid or careless mistake. Usually, it's a big mistake. This one just happened to lead to a disaster. This was one of the worst cases of idiocy I’ve ever seen. My Father said all those letters and owls nearly caused an international incident which would have probably caused a war.”

“A war just from letters and owls?” Merlin asks confused and worried

“I was at school when we were chased across the soccer field by multiple hordes of owls. The crazy wizards even flooded our houses and this entire hotel with school acceptance letters, of all things. I’ve personally talked to at least seven other muggle families that had their houses destroyed like the Durselys' home was. Not even the furniture or the plumbing survived. The letters were even in the food. I cracked open two eggs that had the damned letter in them. Eggs!”

“There were letters in your water sources and in your eggs?!” Merlin demands aghast. “How did they even get letters in the eggs?”

“I don't know,” Hadrian says equally confused. “But Miss Dursely even found them in her milk cartons. It was gross,” he says with a disgusted shiver.

“Why did they chase you with owls and fill everything with so many letters?” Loki asks confused “That is a poorly thought out promotional tactic for a place of business much less a school. It’s more suited for an attack or a prank meant to terrify and confuse everyone.”

“We don't know,” Tony says with a shrug before tacking on proudly. “Whatever it was my parents put a stop to it before coming back to rescue us from this mess.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer;**  
>  Hey everyone, CrystalAzul here! This is your regular reminder that I do not own Merlin Harry Potter, Marvel, The Avengers, nor anything else recognizable from a canon universe. As you can imagine I would be insanely rich if I did. I do own this fanfiction story as it is a product of my imagination and my creativity. I, however, am making no monetary profit from this fanfiction. I am merely playing in the created universes of those far more famous than myself. I hope you enjoy reading my fanfiction series, ‘Traversing the Multiverse’! 😀
> 
>  **Q/A**  
>  Merlin's mother is AMAZING. She won't put up with anything she can work to change. BUT Merlin lives in constant fear as he is magic personified living where magic is illegal. He lives as a prince undercover in a village bordering Camelot, where magic is illegal, and his Uncle's kingdom, where magic users are primarily enlisted into the army. While Merlin's home life is not at all abusive, Harry and Loki's home lives ARE Bad and will-maybe become abusive at some point. Theirs are more... neglectful at the moment tho. Overall it's like this;
> 
> The Dursleys have no idea about magic. They don't even BELEIVE in Magic. The Durselys do however know about mutants, obviously. They are still extremely hateful and bigoted word anything non-normal. Mutants fit that bill as does the wizarding world. They will assume Harry and his parents were part of some sort of mutant secret society. They will react in fear, anger and disgust. However, the boys will get to keep the basement flat. This will be important as time goes on.
> 
> Loki's living in what is basically an elaborate shared custody arrangement. He spends half the year on Asgard and the other half on Jotunheim. Now, the problem with this is he is forced, primarily by King Odin and King Farbauti, to keep his identity as the rightful heir of both Jotuinhim and Asgard a SECRET. Addintaly, Odin still views magic and views it as 'Women's work'. Magic... it's an inborn trait as much as skin colour or hair colour. We will see more of the neglect and abuse by Odin and Farbauti as time goes on. Meanwhile, King Farbauti views Loki as an obstacle in the way him keeping the throne. Now Frigga and Laufuy are wonderful but they have limited say.


End file.
